


UnExpected Season: Startled, Despirited, Anxious, Denial

by CoffeeCakes26, Prophetella



Series: Unexpected [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Actual Consent, Angst, Bro fight, Consensual Sex, Donnie Messes Up Science, Donnie miscalculated his Science, Drama, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Scene, Explicit Sexual smutt, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by a Movie, Leo broods, Leonardo Angst, M/M, Mating Season, Messy Cream Pie, Mikey Pouts, OOC Sex Zombie, Raph has a potty mouth, Raphael Cusses, Sexual Content, Smutt, TMNT, Turtle Relevant Explicit, Turtle Van Abuse, dripping orifices, impossible for humans smutt- no you won't find a boyfriend who can do that!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCakes26/pseuds/CoffeeCakes26, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prophetella/pseuds/Prophetella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LEONARDO finds DONATELLO in a daze late at night. When asked he allows the genius to finish the night in his room. What starts as innocent brotherly concern ends up as nothing innocent at all! Raphael and Michelangelo may have something to say about the L/D night. How did Don get this way-- we didn't care! But, we came up with plausible explanations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Startled

**Author's Note:**

> Submitted for the June 2014 "Unexpected" Theme Challenge by [TMNTContests](http://tmntcontests.deviantart.com) I'm getting teeth drilled Saturday and had time before some drilling on Wednesday. So, I decided to cheer my self up by posting Chapters 1-3  
> The contest Voting HAS STARTED! Here's the instructions:: http://fav.me/d7p1wfw Pick up the Letters to cast votes by July 14th.
> 
> Here's the Link to respond with our Entry M and THREE OTHERS you like! Don't waste their time if you aren't going to look at the full contest. A lot of talented people put their entries in! http://tmntcontests.deviantart.com/notes/   
>  
> 
> Play Safely, darlings. My most recent dA journal suggests weak batteries in toys for a reason, no reason to blame me for killing an old fave, lol!
> 
> Excuse the jumble below but, of course, idiocy has not left the fandom. Since I'm co-authoring with a first time fanficcer-- long time Rp'er, I felt you guys might possibly be able to go easy on her and obey a few simple rules so we get a new fangirl in who likes to be creative.  
> [](http://officialfella6plz.deviantart.com/) Let's not post these to Literotica or anywhere else claiming them as your own, please.  
> If you wuv us for making it-- save us some time and Note to get the spicy details! [](http://noteplz.deviantart.com/)  
>  ASK when you draw a rendition.  
> [](http://writerstamp1plz.deviantart.com/)[](http://writerstamp2plz.deviantart.com/) MEANS [](http://idrawstickfiguresplz.deviantart.com/)
> 
> I will never be able to draw better than anyone who wants to be called artist. [](http://leartistplz.deviantart.com/) Even if I can paint, since my supplies are in storage. So, could you do art for us?
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://plusfave1plz.deviantart.com/)[](http://plusfave2plz.deviantart.com/)[](http://plusfave3plz.deviantart.com/)  
> Authors: Sirah in Cali and Dena Jae in PA --It was her idea to make it Don focus.  
> Viacom still owns the rights but we make no profit on this-- just honing skill sets.
> 
> We did a lot of switching off here so not calling it Rp for the full story.
> 
>  
> 
> Before you get to read-- here's the warnings. I call this dub-con because [by legal definition in LA, CA] if a person is unable or does not give verbal consent THEY HAVE NOT CONSENTED. For the rest of you not running, it is a technicality here but as I do not support the Rape culture I made it clear to my co-author [Dena80](http://dena80.deviantart.com) that I would include this as dub-con if only to educate horny idiots. And I really hope to have many staring at this often, bwahaha. We both are educating ourselves as how to write better so the poor phrasing and oddly repaired efforts go away quite quickly. This is what happens when a lonely author gets a fan squeal by note and 'what ifs' of smexxy fandom turtles come up.

To be feeling tired was an understatement in Donnie's opinion. He was plain exhausted, but the weird thing was he wasn't sure why. Nothing had changed in his routine, so why the fatigue?

Leo had noticed how much Don seemed to be dragging this day as he watched his brother carefully, also concerned about not having being noticed yet. 

It was late, really late. 2:36am to be exact as Donnie walked out of his lab, a loud yawn leaving him, as he rubbed at the back of his head. Looking around the dark space, Don was too tired to walk to his room, so he went to the couch in the middle of the lair.

He was startled to see Donatello blearily leave his lab and make a beeline for Leo's hiding spot on the couch where he waited for Raphael to get home after being out late, again. Leonardo was just to startled to comment as Don got closer without noticing his carefully supine position.

Fact was Donnie didn't notice Leo there at all, until he was almost on top of him as he walked up to the couch. With a startled gasp, Donnie had to take a step back, a hand on his plastron. "Leo, I-I didn't see you there." he said tiredly.

Smirking he sat up, "That was what I was going for. Raphael has been out too long, too often. So I was waiting to catch him here." Leo chuckled. " Good thing there was someone here to catch."

"Good luck. When he's out this late, he's normally not back home until dawn." Donnie said between a loud yawn as he sat on the couch, trying to keep himself awake and not be rude.

"Well, I'm just as glad that you came out to...," noting just how worn out his genius brother looked, Leonardo glared at the slumping turtle. "Don! You can't sleep here. I already have a crick in my hip from just laying down for a little while. You'll never be able to move in the Dojo tomorrow."

"Huh?" Donnie said as he startled awake, having indeed dozed off for a few moments, as he looked up to Leo, exhausted. If he were to take his mask off the rings on the underside of his eye's would be clear.

Leonardo reaches in under Don's arm, "Oookay, let's move you since you are obviously not aware of my words. Come along Donnie; There's a nice Turtle." He leaned in across the broken midbar of the couch and toppled forward as his shell over balanced the rickety support.

Though he was half asleep, Donatello reacted almost instinctively, as soon as he felt the hand and the added weight to his sore and slightly extended hips and lower carapace, he pushed it off himself. Though it all happened so fast, and afterwards Donnie just stared blankly at Leo.

Leonardo immediately noticed Don's avoidance of touch on his thigh, and lurched out of the couch with a twist to prevent landing on him with his bulk. "Whoa, sorry, told you the couch was an issue. But, did you drop something on your legs today? You didn't have any trouble in the dojo."

"What? No." Donnie said as he slowly stood, shaking his head slightly, and taking afew steps away. "No. Sorry about that. Don't know why I reacted like that, Leo. You alright?" he asked worried now for his brother, as he looked to him.

Leo only nodded distractedly at the concern,"Let me help you up to bed. I want to check it with you flat because I know you don't always notice what you are banging around with repairs." He always worried that Don might get injured in his repairs and try to hide it to the detriment of his health and practice.

"What?" Donnie said as he looked to Leo, then slowly nodded his head. "Yeah, sure... okay." he said as he allowed himself to be lead away by Leo. Donnie was really out of it.

Leonardo's eyeridges furrowed in confusion. This could not be Donatello talking. The instinct to drag Don's arm over his shoulder had him immediately brushing up close and trying to direct them both to the bedrooms. "Donnie, are you feeling, okay? Just follow along with me and I'll get you tucked into bed."

Donnie however was drifting in and out of sleep, as he let Leo lead him. "Okay, bed. Sounds good." he said low. As Leo brushed his hips up close to Don's he'd be able to feel how they were slightly extended, which wasn't the norm for Donnie. 

Immediately the affable attempt at a soothing smile for the over tired genius became ice chilled veins as Leo measured his gait to the awkward stance he hadn't noticed earlier. Leo would have gladly kicked himself for trying to sneak into position to trap Raphael without the usual check in when Donatello must have flattened himself in his Lab earlier. There was no telling how long he'd been trying to dig out of a mountain of sh-stuff and no telling if this state of shock was a sign of serious internal injuries! "Don, just lean on me. Let me get you in the sickbay. You are laying down, now." Leonardo quickly wrapped his arm around Don, across the ribcage and lifted him dangling to rush them both to the sickbay.

"No..I'm...I just want some sleep." Donnie said low, exhausted, as the sudden jerk made him alittle bit more aware, but fact was he was too tired to really fight. "I'm okay..." he said low toned and low volumed.

Suddenly being able to hear his heart over the small objections of his brother did nothing to reassure him.  So he lied, "Of course you are! You're just slow. You want to lay down anyways." Damn himself for it but, he wasn't above using his bother's natural and suddenly over-developed amiable nature to get him flat in the sickbay. It required banging a shin and bashing a toe in the dark on the other foot but, he had Donnie flat and was reaching for the sickbay light before his fear could give away his tactic.

Once Donnie had been laid down, it didn't take long for him start dozing off, his eyes slightly open as he doze in and out, light snores coming from him already. Wanting to get more comfortable, he shifted slightly bringing his one leg up, a slight bend to it. Though he did moan 'cause he was on the cold hard ground.

Leonardo felt like he had his heart in his throat at hearing the low moan. "Donnie? You can't go to sleep now," his eyes swept over Don's carapace for any evidence of what must have happened. Nothing. He moved to the well-worn and familiar shell, only noting that Don's color was normal on the way by his face. There were the old nicks and dings he already knew and only those. "Donatello! You gotta give me some feedback here. Did you spill anything on you? Did something burn?" Don's legs had no discoloration or swelling and he straightened the leg out to see the point of motion in his hips.

Donatello however at hearing the noise, woke and opened his eye's with a frown, he looked to Leo. Donnie slowly sat up, with a sigh. "I told you already, I'm fine. I-I'm just really tired, Leo." Donnie said in the same lower toned, and very tired voice.

"Donnie!" Relief rushed through Leonardo fast enough to make his head swim. He said the first damn fool thing to come to his head. "Something is really wrong. You are walking bow-legged and are having a hard time staying awake. Can you tell me what That sounds like medically to you?”

“I’m not walking bow-legged, Leo.” Donnie said as he shook his head to get rid of the foggy head feeling from a lack of sleep. “Yeah about that, been working pretty hard in here the last week or so. Guess it’s finally catching up with me.” Donnie said as he stood up without any trouble. “I didn’t mean to worry you, Leo. I’m sorry.” he said in a genuine contrite tone.

The leader surfaced from the ice cold leftovers of Leo's earlier concern. "You were completely nonverbal, compared to your usual, and slipping into an altered mental state. Until we discover the cause, you will be at the least staying in the Lair." He took a firm stance between Donatello and leaving what little medical supplies they did have. "I know you push yourself when you shouldn't. So, now that something has caught up with you enough to upset your usual competence; I want to at least rule out a concussion." Involuntarily, Leo found himself placing his hands on his hips in a challenging pose; something he usually only inflicted on Raphael. Well, looks like the night was going the usual late night intervention route! Just the new turtle involved in this antic was not at all who he expected.

Donatello’s eye ridges frowned at what he heard Leo saying. “No I wasn’t.” he said in all honesty, not realizing that what Leo was telling him had actually happened. Donatello really didn’t remember it that way. To him, they were starting to walk to his room, then Leo started freaking, then next thing he knew they were here in the Lab. Even as he spoke, he had forgotten why they were there. "Leo, why are we even here? It's late, and I'd love to get some sleep." he said in a tired annoyed tone.

He felt his eyes practically bug out of his skull, Don just seemed so genuine. The genius almost would have been convincing but Leo had been right there! He swallowed back his first response-- and the second-- knowing he would feel hair stand up on the back of his neck if he had them. Best not to disturb whatever internal script Donatello was working off of, he might wise up to what little managing Leonardo could arrange.  "Of course, Donnie. It m-must have been nothing. I'll let you go lay down." Sun Tzu would have been laughing at the prevarication as it wouldn't have sounded convincing to a comic book distracted Mike. He stepped aside and tried to look casual.

"Thank you." Donnie said as he started to walk out of his lab, then stopped looking to Leo. "Hey, do you mind if I sleep in your room tonight?" Donnie asked innocently, cause he really didn't feel like walking all the way to his room, and as it was he was again fighting to stay awake, as he even wobbled a tiny bit just standing still, a hand holding the door wall.

Leonardo gave a quick double take at the request, stepping close in concern. Donatello's warm scent wrapped around him and he immediately felt calmed by the healthy scent. Perhaps it was just being tired. He had tried to get to the couch to begin with instead of going upstairs. "I'll be happier keeping an eye on you." he nodded ruefully.

With a nod of his own, Donatello then makes his way to Leo's room. Once there, he sets up a few blankets and a pillow on the floor near Leo's bed. Once he's laying down, on his side which was not the norm for him, he's asleep and lightly snoring.

Leonardo watched it all with no small amount of misgiving, he had Seen the odd behavior. He knew something was up, but Don didn't seem to have even so much as a bump on the head. At least he had him talking again because anything complex would always benefit from Donatello's input. Climbing carefully past his brother, he laid in his bed. As soon as he closed his eyes the warm scent of having a familiar person in the room began to relax his guard. And right before he sent himself back down to sleep, he had to remember Don was there at all while the scent tickled his nose.

As Donatello slept, his body continued to give off that sweet warm scent, unaware of the fact that it was his body going into a heat cycle. How was he suposed to know that some reptilie species were able to breed without the need for a mate, but still give off the signals if another was around. It would seem the Mutagen did more to him then he had ever realized, or even imagined.

The scent began to disrupt Leo's sleep. He began to half wake, checking for someone unexpected in the room. He kept moving closer to the edge of the bed and shifting as blood started to pool in uncomfortable ways. He finally tossed the blankets to the bottom of the bed, as he felt too flushed and uncomfortable with them. Having a sleepover would not be a good time to have to deal with a surprise erection. He moaned in mild embarrassment at the unusual predicament. Then glanced past it to Donatello peacefully sleeping. Taking regular deep breaths, he mentally ran through katas to -just make it go away- but every breath just seemed to add to the building pressure.

Donatello's body held no mercy as with each passing minute more of the pheromones were released through his pores and into the air, though this was Donnie's first heat cycle so it wasn't that strong or demanding yet. But even in sleep Donnie's instincts and bodily reaction had taken notice to Leo's own change in scent. The scent of his arousal. 

Leonardo was definitely, completely, and tortuously awake now. Sweat began to pop out on his skin, and Leo started having to contemplate the best alternative locations for a little 'privacy'. He really didn't think he could manage to hold back from dropping down if he had to climb past Donnie to get out of the door. At this point, just the shuffling under the blankets would have triggered the response and he kicked the last bit off his ankles. His moaning took on a regularity of desperation. He tried to get that under control and the next shaky breath came out a churr instead.

Having always been a light sleeper, hearing Leo's quickened breathing, moaning and lastly that churr had Donatello awake. As he slowly sat up using his arms to support himself as he too gave off a few little churrs, and his tail had come out from hiding under his shell. Like Leo, Donatello's body was also sweaty, from his heat, his arousal and even from the pheromones his body was secreting. As Donatello sat there his body also shaking, shivering from it all.

He finally succumbed to the inevitable and in relief opened his eyes to find Donatello upright on the floor. His immediate startlement brought a knee up and both arms crossed in front of his package. The yelp would likely most be compared to a girl being rescued by four green but keeping to the shadows things. It felt most undignified and Leonardo tried to save the moment by reaching for the covers. "Whoa Donnie! Uhm, gimmie a sec...," then the sheer intensity of the scent hit him and his chur rumbled out in a deep toned vibration. He shivered as nerves woke up and sang at him from one end of his body to the other and then danced his blood flow right to the end of his dick. Leo's arms immediately went limp in response to the sensation.

Donatello slowly turned his head to look at Leonardo, but his eye's were glazed over with need, want, lust. His instincts were shouting at him to procreate, to continue his line and make new life. He responded in kind with more churr's, slowly moving his back end towards Leo, inviting him to mount. The base of Donatello's tail raised, entrance pulsing, ready for breeding.

At some point tonight Leo was sure his heart would just give out and not restart after some sudden shock. His head seemed to be all over the place. He grabbed the blanket off his feet and tossed it across Don's rear end to think a little but his head was swimming and the sensations were nearly rolling his eyes back in his head as he tried to process the sudden cravings overwhelming his usual measures. "Donnie?" Leonardo's voice came out as little breathless whine. He could still see the damned up point of Don's tail under the blanket and couldn't unlock his eyes from it as he came down from the bed.

Donatello's only answer was a low churr as he looked to Leo over his shoulder, breathing a little heavy, as he then backed up more towards him. The tip of Don's tail wiggled.

He never quite reached the floor as hand reached out to make Don's tail stop wagging so obscenely and found his arm going leaden again as he numbly pulled the blanket off. His other hand knew exactly what to do as he reached for the edge of Don's shell. He moaned softly as he let himself rub his penis up between Don's legs, below entry points. His shoulders were quaking as he paused, "Donnie, I-I want you, too. But, if you want to stop- I really think I can't for much longer." It was nothing he had dreamed would be happening or feeling for that matter. At this point, the only way he could manage to stop was if he shoved Don out the room, instead he rubbed his hand on the back of the shell before him.

Donatello however only reached into the touch all that much more, churring seductively as he watched Leo over his shoulder. He could feel the tip of Leo's penis and so he aligned the underside of his tail, or more accurately his entrance to be near Leo's member.

Leo groaned feeling the touch of the warm pucker on his most intimate flesh and felt his hips jerk forward. "Donnie, that's not a no." His reserve broke and he gripped both sides of Don's shell and pulled himself in deep. "Oh yesss...." His eyes locked on Don's lust clouded orbs and reached out to gently caress an olive toned cheek as he braced himself against the edge of the bed. "I want to hold out longer so you better enjoy it while it lasts."

As Donnie was penetrated he let out a long pleasure filled churr, aligning himself so Leo would be deeper inside of him. Feeling the gentle hand caress on his cheek Donnie leaned his head into it. Though he didn't respond to Leo's words at the moment.

Nope, Now his heart was going to stop, he'd go into the great beyond with a satisfied slack jawed expression. A little flexing and a nice drawn out motion finally began to satisfy the skin crawling demands. He lost the ability to do anything but listen to the small wet sounds and light impact of skin below their deepening churs.

Donatello churred happily as he looked to Leo, slowly shifting his body so his face could reach Leo's, he gently nipped the under side of Leo's jaw and chin, then gave each one a heartfelt lick.

He roughly shoved Don forward and slammed him flat to the floor under him. That caused a little shifting but he slammed back home again and held their hips up to each other so he could quicken his pace. Leonardo shuddered and licked his lips, "Ohh, Donnie~." He finally gave in to just everything and locked lips with Donatello.

Even as his shell was slammed into the floor, it didn't stop Donatello from continuing his ministrations to the underside of Leo's jaw and chin and now his cheeks, as he continued to gently nip then give a gentle lick after, his hips wiggling for more friction, more pleasure.

Leo's eyes teared up as he felt his body tense and begin to build toward a final release. It was too soon, he never wanted this to end, it couldn't be over fast enough. He gritted his teeth and rubbed his face into Don's cheek. "Come once, Donnie. Give me that much of you." He lifted under Don's hips, arching those olive hips up then snapped and rolled his hips trying to grind deep and change how the fast the rhythm was drawing him towards release.

Donatello churred again as Leo rubbed faces with him, giving him a gentle lick under his jaw. As the change in rhythm grew faster and more intense, Donnie lifted back and up his head to let out a very pleasurable moan that ended in another churr. His own hips still wiggling to add to the pleasure, even rocking back and forth.

"Ahh," Leo shuddered, feeling the slick wet tightness around his most intimate part. His hips were moving faster and all he could do was try to keep up with his brother. An imaginable force drove fireworks through his lungs, his loins, and painted the back of his eyelids. He buried himself deep and gave all he was worth up to the moment. It was so good, so wrong. So very satisfying.

As Leo climaxed so did Donatello with the same force that Leo felt, his entrance muscles clenching from the orgasm as he slumped over Leo's front, his head resting on is shoulder, his breathing heavy.

He blinked, his chest heaving. Did that just happen? He nuzzled against Don's cheek, hands patting for new wear marks. "Hey, I wanted to invite you up to the bed earlier. I guess it's a little redundant now. Come on." He knew when to reassess and accept getting lucky.

Breathing heavy still, Donatello returned the affections, leaning his head into Leo's, as he let out a low churr, then licked at his cheek. But as Leo spoke, Donatello didn't answer him back. Instead he just rested his head on Leo's shoulder. It was clear looking into his eyes that he was still stuck in the state that lead him to the actions that happened.

Leonardo grunted as his member automatically retracted from Donnie to await out the refractory period. He gave the blank look on Donnie's face a soft, sad smile, "Okay, just believe me when I say you want on the bed for round two." He brought a shaky hand down to Don's tail and tweaked the appendage before bringing it to a bare brush on the lifted tip and hoping Don might want to follow that touch enough to pull some weight off him. It worked enough for him to get his breath back and he used additional touches to get room to lever himself up. He backed onto the bed, then let the lingering smell of their earlier sexual act draw a deep churr from him.

With the soft encouragement Donatello let Leo move away, but he never took his gaze off of him. He even answered back with a deep churr of his own, elongating his neck to make the sound more vibrant.

Leo was surprised by how much the move went straight to his dick, "Oh, right... instinct," and he traced a soft touch over his belly scutes to soothe the excited fluttering. Exactly the opposite of what he had been training himself to do to make himself the leader for his brother's in the human world.

Donatello saw what Leo did, as he slowly stood. "Don't fight it......Leo." Donatello said in a seductive tone, walking up to him, and leaning over Leo, forcing him to his back on the bed, as Donatello used his arms to support himself. It was clear as he spoke that it wasn't Donnie that spoke, but rather the animal side, the instincts that was speaking.

He groaned, "I really hope you still mean it when you finally snap out of this." He was in no real hurry for that to happen but, he worried that he might not actually get his brother all the way back from this night as well. Better though to keep this insanity right here and not have it-- or DON to go looking for partners in the rest of the family -- farther in or outside of the Lair. He could take one for the team. He was still wondering if he had locked his door as he settled into the pillows and churred up at the sexual zombie that he'd conjured this night, "uh, take me you randy beast, take me?" Great, his best was a cheesy line from a romance novel he should have burned instead of read.

Donnie just looked at him a bit oddly, tilting his head at the cheesy line. A few seconds later Donnie slowly made his way onto the bed, intentionally bucking his hips against Leo's outer thighs. "Take...me...again...." Donnie said as he then locked eyes with Leo's.

He swallowed his frisson of excitement and looked deeply into Don's eyes as Leo's arms came up to hold him closer. A little encouraging flicker swam up out of the lust and he nodded, "Anything you need." He groaned in need and rubbed a hand over the hidden place for his penis. Taking a deeper breath of Don's scent, he surprised himself at how eagerly it rose to the occasion and flared out in a needy stance.

Seeing how ready Leo is, and how ready Donnie still is too, Don positioned himself over Leo, so that his entrance was directly over Leo's penis tip. Lowering his head, he started to gently, giving teasing love bites on Leo's shoulder, then again placing gentle licks over the bites.

He whimpered after the first few bites from the frozen temptation above him. "Donatello, I don't know how you can manage to be such a tease," he grabbed the olive hips poised above his precum weeping member, "but, it gets real annoying fast." He slammed his hips up impatiently.

He shouted a quickly cut off by churr cry as he felt the enveloping warmth fully encase him. It was in the smell of him, the feel around his member and the way he pawed and gripped the shell between his hands.

Donatello too had let out a churr as Leo penetrated him, nuzzling his face into Leo's shoulder, just above his plastron. After a moment to adjust again to the size of the member Donnie started to wiggle and rock his hips.

Rubbing his own cheek against Don's brought extra tingles, churrs, and shuddering groans to the already overwhelming situation. Soft murmurs of appreciation despite their awkward rhythm fell from his lips between the other noises. He finally braced his shell with his feet planted on the bed and pressed himself as hard upwards as he could. "Guh!", that had to be a few more inches. He hissed through his teeth and grabbed Don's butt to help him follow the new rocking motion.

A loud moaning churr left Donatello's mouth as he lifted his head up from how deep inside his body Leo was. Donatello's body felt like it was ready to melt and was on fire from the intense pleasure of it all. It wasn't long now till Donatello would climax again.

Leonardo rocked into the sweet tightness of Donatello's body and could feel a further tightening, a flicker of that ripple he had felt earlier as they shared climax. "Yeah, Donnie. Milk me for all I'm worth. You feel so good, never want to stop." He rubbed his forehead along the underside of Don's chin as he devolved into pleased murmurs. He wanted to hold off until he had returned at least as much pleasure as he was getting. He wanted to be able to feel Don make him messy with his discharge. Feel Don leave a wet puddle, the bigger the better.

Donatello felt it too, as Leo's member was now really starting to pulse and release precum, his entrance starting to quiver, making his inside's slicker and wetter then they already were, leaving a wet trail down the middle of Leo's legs. So lost in it all, all Donnie was capable of were moaning churrs of pleasure.

"Don, Don, Donnie, Don," he chanted mindlessly. It felt entirely possible that his soul would depart from his body to fill the olive skinned turtle. Leo had enough of a shred of himself leftover to worry that he might get too loud if he didn't do something about it Naow. He grabbed Don's face with both hands fingertips dancing at the side of his head and smashed their mouths together to sear them into oneness with a kiss.

The extra pleasure from the kiss had sent Donatello over the edge, and he churred loudly as his body climaxed hard, slamming all the way down so Leo was fully inserted inside. His entrance squeezing tightly against Leo's member, literately trying to milk him for all his seed.

Feeling the first wet splat, combined with the sensuous massage from their intimate connection, sent Leo's eyes rolling back in his head. Though he tried, he lost track after the third, and was dragged churring into his first uninhibited release. He went past wishes in the midst of one being granted and wanted every moment seared into his very soul.

There were no words for this orgasm, no explanation for this nirvana. Just being swept away with the tide and holding close to the shaking body for refuge from the sensations. Leo's mindless release seemed to stretch into eternity as he squeaked breaths and gasped churrs against Donatello's lips.

Donatello became lost in the pleasurable sensations of it all as well.  Feeling as the thick white fluid filled him to the brim several times over the course of several minutes. Donatello loved every second of it, and with every release Leo gave so did Donatello, through his own member as well as where he intimately gripped Leonardo. Breathing heavily, for now he just lay sweatily over Leo's plastron with bald pate tucked up against the underside of Leo's chin.

The soul-wringing surges faded into blissful afterglow, returning what was once the leader of turtle ninjas back to his bed; sloppy, sweaty and brimming with bone-deep satisfaction. The last few half-hearted pulses wrung a soft mewl from his lips as the pleasure continued to tremble along his body and left him gathering his senses one by one. Any ideas about what to do about his sense of self were left limply floating in the back of his brain absolutely thoroughly throttled by a happy, satisfied smugness.

Leonardo's tail twitched as his penis retracted and left even more of a mess to trickle down his legs. "Mmmmh...." he took a deep breath and was nearly drowned by the scents, "Gahh, Donnie, we're a mess." In fact, the mattress felt like a completely sodden loss under him. He gently patted a shaking hand across the back of Don's neck, "Utterly, worth it," his tone dripped with smug satisfaction. "You're getting heavy, Don, but I wouldn't miss cuddling after all that." It felt like such a girly thing to say in light of why they were in the bed but, he still was looking for the magic switch to get a reply from Donatello.

Slowly lifting off of Leo, Donatello looked to him with a mischievous smirk, one that isn't Donatello at all. "I enjoyed that. But we're not done yet." he said with a deep throated seductive growl of desire, taking in deep breathes of Leo's sweat laced body, licking, nibbling at Leo's plastron.

Several panicked curse words flitted through the front of his mind, while the back of his mind willingly laid down and just let Don-- the train of thought abruptly highjacked by discovering that the licking definitely made him ticklish after sex. He tried to push back a little as the sudden assaulting mouth made him dance and squirm, even slosh a little on the bed. "Ack! Donatello, ooh~kay!" His hands played defense as he gave a ridiculous giggle and tried to ball up on his side, presenting too much leg for Don to ignore. "Ha! hehe, hee-," he realized a second after a tongue cut through the mess on the back of his thighs that he'd made a tactical error, "ha ~yii! Not the knees! Not! The Knees!" Donatello seemed to be insistent on giving him a tongue bath and he was too sensitized by everything earlier to enjoy it. A few of the more choice swear words slipped out between helpless giggles, with occasional snorts.

Donatello did not stop in his 'bathing' of Leo, especially that of his tail region. But the accidental kick to the underside of his jaw was enough to make him spring back, landing on the floor, holding himself up with one arm, the other at the struck spot, throbbing. Letting out loud snorts, Donatello shook his head several times. Blinking rapidly, Donatello looked around the room, his eye's then fixing on Leo's. Eyes no longer as glazed over with lust. "L-Leo?" he asked, his tone quiet, unsure.

His foot connected rather well and Leo took the opportunity to rub his breathless tears away. He should have been halfway out the door and locking Don is his room, if he only had control over the residual giggles. Donatello fixed that and Leonardo's smile went from desperately breathless to full out relief, "DON!" He could only imagine how it looked to his brother to take in the scent of sex on the air and the cum coated bed alcove.  He tried to keep his expression light as the relief at seeing this brother act normally again brought an unexpectedly warm rush of light-headed fondness, "Are you all right, Donatello?" In the back of Leonardo's head, the 'You' really meant 'WE' but, he needed to see how much Donatello was in that big beautiful brain again before forcing that on him.

With a pained moan, Donatello sat straight, the hand now to his forehead, his eyes closed in disheartened embarrassment, humiliation, and shock . Donatello wasn't stupid; he knew, smelled what had happened! He and Leo!! He tried to keep his breathing even, steady, but it was starting to get too much for him. As the pain subsided, the fog that he had been hidden in was once again forcing him back. "Leo...We...My notes...." he said desperately trying to stay in control, his breaths becoming panicked ones. With a hissing moan, Don went to the floor, still holding his head. 

Watching the horrified look on his brother's face, Leo mentally kicked himself and started babbling out his shame, "Donnie, I'm -so- sorry. I--" One word penetrated the self-loathing. Notes? He had notes on this? The exhausted chorus of angels, which had undoubtedly added soundtrack to this bizarre night twice so far, surged forward and pulled his heart up out of his ankles. "I promise I can keep my head to help clean you up and we can get those notes...I-I won't do that to you again. Just let me help--!" The thought came to him as he rushed to get off the ruined bed and check on Donatello that, he Could lie under pressure. But, they had a battle plan. They had a battle plan and he was good with battle plans. He wasn't sure if that smell came back again if he could really keep from impropriety. 

One finally moaning hiss, and Donatello fell flat on the floor again, frighteningly quiet as the dead. All that had happened finally caught up and took it's toll on him with Donatello out cold from exhaustion. 

It was exactly what Leo was hoping for, Don woke up out of it... whatever it could possibly be.  He didn't realize that he'd be catching him only a moment later. "Ohh, no, Don... I need you." He blinked feeling the depth of that truth as he shifted the bulk in his arms to perform a cursory iris and pulse check. "You're just fine... lover," he whispered the last softly if only to hear it while it was still true. He quickly stripped some of the surviving pillows from the bed and dried his brother as best he could while tears slowly wet his eyes. He tried to be extra tender with the nether regions and perfectly polite. At that point, it was just too much smelling them both and he grabbed the blankets to go launder them. "Please, Don-- just give me enough time to shower some of this off. I'll bring a warm towel. Then, I'll be able to look for those notes." Maybe Donnie had already figured out the miracle needed to fix this epic snafu.

Don didn't answer as Leo cleaned and dried him best he could. Exhaustion held a firm hold over Don, keeping him out cold. It looked like it would be at least two hours before Donatello would come back around.

Raphael raced home; he hadn't actually intended to be out all night for once. But, time had rushed by as he had swigged back a couple with Casey. Then, came babbling embarrassing stuff Casey could be convinced he hadn't heard in their mutual drunkenness. But, now he had his answer. He was going to talk to Don and make a mutually beneficial suggestion. He'd seen how antsy Donnie had been lately. Maybe that could work in both their favors. He felt a wild grin cross his face and leaned into the wind of his lengthening strides. He finally could stop being so damned lonely.

The soiled sheets in the wash, Leo anxiously darted back to his room and flipped the mattress. He gritted his teeth, one cold shower at the front of his mind. He darted out quickly, locking the door behind him and furtively rushed to the shower. His heart leaden for his brother and what he had not realized he had taken from him.


	2. Despirited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RAPHAEL raced home to tell DONATELLO something important. However, he discovers much more than he expected! When Him and LEONARDO investigate the single clue left to them, they are shocked by their discoveries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Specific Warnings: Mating Season, Donnie Messes Up Science, Leonardo Angst, Still no Mike!, Raphael Cusses, Smutt, Explicit Sexual Scene, Consensual Sex, Messy Cream Pie, Turtle Van Abuse, Bro fight, OOC Sex Zombie, Lying by Omission, and Pedo-Raphie
> 
> Disclaimer: Viacom Owns TMNT-- we're just pimping them out for free.  
> Chapter One: Startled http://fav.me/d7mjrjg  
> Chapter Two: Dispirited --Right Below  
> Chapter Three: Anxious http://fav.me/d7mjrar 
> 
> If you came back, I assume you forgive the grammar vagaries. I did less post editing- but, it needed much less as well. Dena80 would love your adoration and I'll encourage her to join in and converse with comments. So, if you fave, run, and never return to comment, ya lose out. Again multiple authors on two out of three turtles, no reason to call this RP- co-authored effort. Read Author Comments for Chapter specific Warnings! However, the consensual smutt happens in this segment.
> 
> *~~~*
> 
> Submitted for the June 2014 "Unexpected" Theme Challenge by TMNTContests because we picked the name before the group voted to use Dena80's working title for her save file as the prompt. Details here: fav.me/d7jnuzw It's fate!

He ran the cold as long as his reptilian nature would allow and after he began shivering, teeth chattering, he soaped up under the hottest water he could stand. Ironically, Leonardo felt almost human as he toweled off and prepared to investigate Don's lab.

Raphael stepped into the Lair and dashed to Don's Lab certain he would be there. No Don. He slowly glanced around, and saw no signs that Donnie had been restless at all. Wasn't that just like turtle luck? He narrowed his eyes trying to figure out why it all seemed so tidy and heard a soft clink beneath his foot. He looked down and surprised himself by finding a depressed needle. Maybe Don had decided he needed a knockout shot and gone to bed. He headed out of the Lab in a quiet lope.

Not paying attention as he towel dried himself off while he walked, Leo didn't see Raph until he'd nearly collided. "Raph!" Leo said as he eyed the red clad turtle. "Where have you been all night?!" Leo was peeved off. He didn't need to worry about Raph with the situation Donatello was having.

Raphael was in no mood for this bullshit, "I was out. Drank a beer, chatted with Casey about my problems without being told exactly wha' to do about it and fell asleep on his friggen couch. You takin' a shower this late at night just to catch me coming home? Shit Leo, you need some other hobbies," he brushed past and made sure to bump shoulders.

"I don't have time for your out goings, Raph. Not tonight! I've got enough to worry about as it is!" Leo almost snarled as he watched Raph with narrowed eyes. Leo however hadn't known that the scent of what he and Donatello had done still clung to him strongly.

Raphael wouldn't even have noticed the faint smell if he wasn't already breathing heavily from the hard run home. What the shell Was that? He stopped in mid-stride, head down, and completely ignored Leo as he took deeper breaths. Leo always thought he had the monopoly on worry, half the time it was just shit he threw together to angst out over in his own head. But, that was Donnie's scent, why did LEO smell like DON?  He took a deeper sniff and could easily pick out the heady scent of fresh jizz. No... He finally pieced the layers of scent one on the other and didn't like the mental story he picked up. "You sonuvabitch. You nailed, Donnie," the soft words dragged out like a blade drawn from limp flesh. His fist came up and he let it turn him around into an obvious swing. "You happy to friggen win, huh?! Why'd he pick you?!" His vision clouded with tears. Leo always got what he wanted and Raph felt left alone in the cold all over again.

Seeing the punch coming, Leo easily avoided it. Even caught it and twisted it around, pining Raph against the wall. "No. I'm not happy, Raph! I feel dirty, shamed!" Leo snarled, and with a hissing grunt let Raph go. "I feel like I took something away from him that I had no right to." Leo said in a tone of shame and disquiet. 

Raphael gasped, the sharp pain dousing water on him enough to hear Leo, and he landed heavily on his knees. "Wait, what?" he gaped up at Leo. His face twisted in jealous rage again and he came up shaking a finger at Leo, "I swear to god Leo that if you tell Donnie that what you did together made you feel ashamed of what he wanted, I'm gonna skin ya!" Somehow he didn't realize it quite simply confirmed that he felt that whatever Donnie wanted it should be Don's-- even if it wasn't him.

Leo shook his head. "Raph, Donnie's... Not himself. I'm not exactly sure how to explain it. It's like he's... it's like all he wants is sex, to mate. The whole time he's been quiet. Barely speaks, and when he does it's not HIM, Raph. He came out of it briefly, enough to tell me that he may know what it is, and made notes of it in his lab." Leo explained as he tried to calm himself.

Raph quirked an eyeridge, ready to smugly ignore Leo's concerns and go be available for Don. Then Leo finally said the real game-changer. "Quiet? Don can't even be quiet fixing a carburetor. He's not feverish, is he?" He ignored his own question as irrelevant as he could see the guilt on Leo's face. He put a hand out on Leo's shoulder, "Hey, whatever this is, I -know- you didn't rape him." He gave him a little shake before letting go. "Let's find these notes," he turned back towards the lab.

Leo gave a stricken look as Raph placed a hand on his shoulder. Rasing his eyes, he gave Raph a determined nod as he lead the way to Donnie's lab. Upon arriving, he looked around at all the things that were inside the Lab. "Question is, how are we going to find the notes?" 

Don's computer screen flared to life brightly, a flat voice blurting out the next phrase loudly.**ANALYZING VOICE MATCH** scrolled across the screen. **LEONARDO voice print CONFIRMED** then, "PROGRAM RUNNING," chirped out of the speakers.

Hearing the voice. Leo looked towards it, seeing that a computer screen had come on. He looked to Raph then back at the screen, walking over to it.

Donatello suddenly shifted on the the screen. "Leo. If you are the one to trigger this little easter egg VLOG then I'm betting things didn't go too badly and you can take a little time to read my notes in the white folder." Don shook a white three-ring binder with a gold stripe of tape down it's spine. "If- if something went really wrong I want you to know that I don't blame you. I tried to fix this on my own when the test results just stopped making sense and last night, "he swallowed quietly. "I lost time from sundown to dawn. I had myself locked in the turtle van to keep me away from you guys but, I don't remember anything about it. I know somehow this is linked to mating season in turtles but it just keeps building. I can barely Think around you guys anymore. I'm not sure I'll make it tonight but I have to try to finish this formula. It's a variation of a chemical castration. Maybe it'll stop all this insanity that is building. I know you'll do what you have to for the good of the Clan, Leo. I don't care what that is just please, don't let me hurt Mikey or challenge Raph. I don't need to let any of this crazy pass to them. So uhm," he cleared his throat and blinking fast smiled into the webcam, shaking an empty syringe between two fingers. "Bottoms up and I'm sorry. Anything that happens after this point is my own fault." The computer screen shut down and blinked **MESSAGE RELAYED** before going dark again.

Raphael watched the video only long enough to swivel around to quickly fetch the binder, even before the message finished. A quick glance while walking showed the diagrams made no sense but he read the few words in Donn-ese he could pick out. The modified english consonants of Don's pet shorthand only labeled the images and formed random bits of phrase; drug cocktail half-life, sundowning demetia. He shrugged and passed it to Leo with a shake of his head. Not like notes were his style anyways. Hell, half of what had disturbed him when he went in earlier was that every piece of paper was contained. Usually Donnie had sticky notes, scribble pad, loose papers and all kinds of crumpled clutter. The notebook had been right on the first table smack in the middle, next to an overgrown chemistry set and the only sign of papers there.

"A heat cycle... Donnie's ready to... and I let us get entangled in this without knowing!!" Leo said in an incredulous tone as he looked to Raph. "Ugh!! How could I have been so STUPID to have not realized what was happening?!" Leo shouted, angry beyond belief with himself. 

Raphael numbly patted Leonardo on the shell as his mind played out all the scenes of the last week. How Don avoided him quickly as soon as he noticed the bigger turtle close in the garage but still fiddling with the doors of the turtlevan. How the scent of Don close by had driven Raph out to deal with personal needs twice-- no, three times. How Donnie seemed especially unintelligibly immersed in his efforts. "He said sundown ta dawn. It ain't even close to false dawn. He's got a good two more hours of crazy, maybe more if it's all that shit he shot himself up with..." He jumped a little as the blank screen popped up with VERBAL PASSWORD NEEDED. "Whudja?!"

Leo had been about to speak but jumped to as the screen came to life again. "Say something." Leo mouthed, looking to Raph. "Maybe Donnie left you a message too, about all this." Leo said as he looked from Raph to the screen.

"Shut up, Leo, 'm thinking" The computer continued the blink through several words. "Turtle Bike, uh, Casey's socks stink." He growled at being wrong again and the short leash on his temper snapped. He grabbed up the monitor and shook the screen. "Now, lissen you lil shit, give me my fucking message." He snarled and the computer blinked **PASSWORD ACCESS GRANTED** quikly scrolling afterwards, **RETRIEVING... Raphie is Pissed.** He calmed enough to smirk smugly at Leo, "Lil shit."

"He knows you well." Leo said giving a shrug and a tiny smirk of his own as he watched the screen, quiet now.

Donatello's image already had it's hands up in a soothing gesture, which didn't prevent Raph from cuffing Leo across the back of the head. "Raphael, I need you to not break anything. I might need it tomorrow night to get the formula right. Whatever happened we can get past it. I- I kinda hope..." he gave a sad smile to the webcam, blinking his eyes. "Well, if I don't remember everything when full daylight comes around, feel free to make up whatever you want about tonight. I hope the changes I made to this formula will keep me from blanking out but, it's already happened one whole night. Don't hurt Leo over this. I promise - I'll try to- to make things right. Just, "he licked his lips, "protect Mikey, okay? I don't think he's alpha enough to fight me if my formula doesn't prevent me from..., " he sighed, looking down shamefaced, "from forcibly claiming a mate. I can see the hormone spikes change in my bloodwork by the hour but, it's not telling what the end results on my behavior will be. I already get so distracted and confused by the hormonal impulses that I can barely think straight enough around -any- of you guys to form words! I hope you can forgive me for trying to fix this alone but, I don't want my scent to trigger anything in the rest of you guys. You all deserve more choices than that. "

*MESSAGE FINISHED* scrolled past again. Raphael groaned, sitting down in Don's computer chair. "Dammit, Donnie. I had already made my choice."

Leo took the cuff, knowing he had it coming. "I think when he wakes you two need to talk, Raphael. Something tells me... He'd have picked you, if he could choose." Leo said with a small smile trying to reassure him. Leo wasn't stupid, it was clear how much Raph devoted to and would dote over Donatello. Raphael would utterly do anything and everything for Don, no hesitation. 

Raphael nodded, looking down, "I'm gonna do that, Leo. But, that's why I headed home as soon as I woke up. I never headed out this early in weeks, Leo!" His words came out forcefully, a slight edge of desperation clinging to the tone and around his eyes. "Ya gotta believe me. I headed home early. I failed him," he muttered miserably. He snarled and balled up a fist and then froze, staring at it, finally nodding mutely. He rubbed his arm across his nares with a sniff, chin set and stood with something close to his usual swagger. "D'ya wanna check the garage with me or stay here and tool around more?" 

"I do believe you Raph, I really do. Go to him, but be warned if he's up. He really isn't himself when he's in this," Leo paused trying to think of the right word, "Mating state of mind." he said as he lifted the white binder and flipped through the pages. "No, I want to look theses notes over, try to make some sense of them. Maybe find out how long this has been going on for."

Raphael stood up, backpedaling out of the Lab, hands and elbows in tight for once. "He uses English script for the consonants but he uses middle Japanese vowel accents to condense it to that brain frying shorthand of his. He tried giving me and Case a grocery list written in it once, had to figure it out ourselves." Raphael gave his hint and twisted to bolt from the lab. His legs were a blur by the time he went out the propped open door.

Leo started to read over the notes slowly, pausing for a second to look at Raph,and only catching the tail end of him as he left. With a sigh, Leo went back to deciphering Donnie's notes. 

Raphael bolted for the turtlevan and gasped in mild dismay. The back door was completely off it's hinges, half on the floor and half hanging on a partial hinge. "Aw shit! Donnie!" Raph bolted back the way he came, Donnie obviously wasn't stupid, just focused. He followed the smell to Leo's room and got dizzy from relief at finding the door locked.

Inside the room, Donatello was wide awake and standing. Catching Raphael's scent, he turned to look towards where it came from. Following the smell, Don came to the door. He placed his hands on it, shaking and trying to open the door. The smell, so close, yet so far. How he wanted it.

His earlier words from the garage popped back out. He carefully started to pick the lock with his sai, bracing the door closed with his shoulder. He took a deep breath before charging in to push Don off the door.

Donatello hadn't been prepared when the door flew open, causing him to stumble backwards a few steps and land on a knee. Looking up, he stared at Raph, before taking another large sniff. 

"Whoa Don, you good? I didn't mean..." The brotherly concern died on his lips and he realized what Leo had meant as Raphael watched Donnie sniff the air. It wasn't even possible for Don to have that blank a look most days. His sharp intake soaked his lungs in heady and nerve-singing elixir. "Daym~, no wonder you scored Leo... fhew! This scent could loosen up a nun, Donnie." He tried to blink his head clear and only managed to fumble behind his shell and lock the door again, as he limply dropped the sai in hand. 

Getting back to his feet, Donatello took another large sniff towards Raph. As Don stood, clear fluid dripped from his tail to the floor excessively. The spot on the floor where he had been sitting, was soaked. Don's nostrils flared, and he let out a loud churr, his neck elongated to boost the sound of the churr.

Raphael's heart pounded like hollow lead in his ears. He felt absolutely sure he wasn't talking to Don now. And his dick couldn't care less. Between the messy view and Leo's scent all over, he wanted to bury his head between Don's legs and lick him clean of Leo's scent before laying a claim at least two loads deep. He could almost see the mental image clearer than the real thing before him and his traitorous dick dove for air so fast it felt spring-loaded. "Guh! D-damn Donnie... guess ya happy to see me?"

Donatello's animal side smirked as it saw and smelled what his scent was doing to Raph. Taking a step towards him, Don sniffed again, his face just 6 inches from Raph's due to his own added height. Don side stepped, and lowered his head, stopping at Raph's groin area. Taking in deep breaths, he let out loud, pleased churr, then licked at the base of Raphs tail. 

"FFffuck, Don!" His head snapped back so fast that he hit it hard enough on the surface behind him to send lights dancing behind his eyelids. "Shit!" The hands that had been preparing to grab Don's head and teach him how to use that mouth, came up to swat the sparkles away. In his moment of pain his knee came up, turning himself accidentally away from Don. Raph blindly stumbled away from the wall grunting and snorting. Standing up blow jobs had just lost all appeal for life.

At the sudden turn, Don jumped away slightly, watching Raph with caution. It was clear he had been startled, spooked even.

Raphael grunted, a mirthless grimace crossing his face, "Sorry to be a mood-killer Don. Kinda my first try with this. Wanted it to be Our first try, ya horny bastard," he said, the complaints without rancor. He sat on the edge of the bed and patted his thighs. "Come on and sit on Raphie's lap, huh?"

Don did not move from his spot, watching Raph with wary but canny animal eyes.

Raph reached between his legs and stroked his cock to full hardness, slicking himself with the precum already gathered. He let himself groan and grunt the pleasure. "I wanna do this with that fucking non-stop mouth wrapped around me, Donnie." His tail twitched and he spread his legs farther. Donatello's silence could give a guy a full out fetish! So far, he'd already figured out his mental image of Don was so tied to voice that he'd have to explore that kink, "s-someday." Raphael groaned to himself as his pulse began to roar in his ears and his hand sped obscenely. Don's intense observation was working for him a little too well. The desperation of hoping the sensation of enjoying the wrongness in this moment didn't permanently warp what he wanted to share with Don brought an aroused blush to his cheeks.

The scent of Raphael's arousal hung thick and heavy in the air and finally got Don moving. He let out a low churr as he slowly approached. After a few steps, he was mere inches away. Taking a deep breath, his entrance dripping excessively from Leo's spent sperm and Don's own state of arrousal once more. Pleased with what he saw, Donatello gave a lick to the underside of Raph's chin. 

Raphael groaned happily, gently capturing Donatello in his arms before breathing out, "oh, you horny lil shit." He meant the rough endearment well. He couldn't help the churr that trickled out as he leaned in to finally kiss his favorite genius. Then he froze, hands moving to hold Don's face so he could check a discoloration on the olive chin. "Who the fuck put a footprint on yer face?!" His expression darkened with ancestral needs to protect his chosen mate, fingers absently exploring the fresh bruise. He could smell Leo all over Don but, if this resulted from his leader's fun times, Raph might have to delay playtime with Don. "I'll break it right off him before I let him hurt you again, Donnie."

The instant Raph's finger brushed over the bruise, Donatello pulled his head back with a painful, hissing wince, a hand going to his face though not touching the swollen area. Seconds later Donatello blinked, and his eyes locked with Raph's. "R-Raph?" he gasped in shock, then his features became apprehensive. 

Raph's heart soared, and his libido whined. He furtively grabbed a pillow to stuff on his lap and studiously ignored the wet spot that helped glue it to one thigh, "I-I saw the video, Donnie. I'd already come home early ta ask fer you. Ya broke outta the van. But, 'cher safe here. I won't let you hurt no one." He hoped the plea would work; things had just been getting interesting!

Donatello narrowed his eyes as Raph tried to hide his erection. "I already saw it, Raph. I know what's happening with me." Donatello said with a sigh, his head lowered in embarrassment, being self-conscious of the fact this is happening at all.

Raph's throat dried as it filled with his heart, and he cupped Don's face, "He-hey, you're f-- you're a little late for my birthday but, I'm fine with that." He tried to play it cool. Yea, Raph the iceberg-- and if his eyes teared up any more he'd freeze to metal objects.

"A little late for your birthday? What the hell kind of response is that?!" Donatello snarled then took in a large breath to try and calm himself. "Raph, I know I'm going to go blank here any minute, from the injection. Promise me...promise that it's only you and no one else." Crashing to the floor, Donatello's weight unable to support him. Eyes falling closed, a single tear is shaken free to roll down his cheek.

Well Raphie sucks the big one in the turtle luck department again. "Don, Don... I didn't mean it that way. Just I'm here for you and I'm more than thrilled to be here for you. Shhh-it, don't cry." Raph dropped to his knees beside Donatello and leaned in to give a gentle lick, catching the tear just as it reached the edge of the bruise. He leaned back, taking one of Don's hands in his. "I jus' want ya back in the morning and able to live with you, with me, after all this, kay?"

Opening his tearfully reddened eyes, Donatello looked to Raphael with a sadly affectionate smile. "I choose you to be mine in this Raphael." he cringed as he murmured softly, voice breaking but not yet still. "I swear, this changes nothing in how I've always felt for you. I'm -- I'm so, so sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Donatello said as his face became slack and his eyes became lust clouded before falling closed once more. "Always...be...mine..." his voice like a whisper on the wind and he fell silent. 

Raphael's mouth sagged in horror, feeling as if Don was being wrenched from his heart. "Dammit, Donnie, I - I love you! I'm just too much of a pig-headed idiot to open my damn yap." He wrung the hand in his, squeezing and crushing it in the hopes of slowing the fog obscuring Don from him. "Come on, tell me what a selfish dick I am for wanting to screw you silly over a bunch of over-active glands." It slowed the slackness but brought no reverse. Quite quickly, he was left sobbing as Don's face held no recognition or spark to identify him at all. It left his stomach churning for Don's only request and to be sitting next to him but, actively missing Him.

Blinking, Don locked lust filled eyes onto Raph's, as he removed his hand. Taking in a large sniff, Donatello let out a churr, bringing his face close to Raph's he licked at the underside of his chin. Already his entrance became dripping wet with his arousal and more of Leo's spent sperm leaked from him. 

He felt like irrationally shoving Don away. But, he could only imagine what havoc the sex-crazed turtle would inflict in the Lair if left on his own. "Okay, Don." Not Donnie or Donatello, just Don, the shortened name falling flat in the hormone laced air. He squeezed his eyes tightly closed and gathered Don against him. He didn't want to hurt Don enough to force him to cough up Donatello if that would mean seeing him crying again.

Don easily settled against Rahael's body with a pleased coo, his head held under Raph's chin. Horny churrs and mewls coming from Don who lightly bucked his tail end against Rahael's partially withered member. 

HIs heart ached and his fingers twitch toward the bruise wanting to hear Donnie's response to the words rattling around his head. Carefully, he muscled Don into the bed, making sure to distract with nips and rough grips, before settling between the olive legs. He even rubbed his dick against the overly willing partner, hardening it against his thigh. "Wakey, wakey Donnie-luv." Keeping one hand between the edge of the alcove and gripping the lightly bucking shell into useful stillness, he reached down with the one and rudely flicked the bruise with the fingers of the other.

With a loud cry, Donatello's eyes lost their lust filled glaze, higher reasoning once more coming to the fore. "R-Raph...." Donnie gasped, as he quickly assessed the situation, finding Raph to be hard and ready, yet, patient. The fact he still remembered the words he had spoken to Raph before being lost in the fog, encouraged and gave him hope that dawn wasn't far away. "I-I remember our talk, Raphael." he gasped, blinking watering eyes to focus away from the startling pain. 

"Shit! Sorry, Donnie. I didn't like you missing what I had to say about it." He swept in for a full on molestation of Donatello, mouth kissing deeply and working hard to arouse him, hands grabbing and rubbing the little places he had found on himself that felt good. He leaned back only far enough to grin rakishly "I love ya. I came home to beg for us to try for this." He locked eyes with Donnie and began a slowly pumped entry until they were fully linked, giving a small involuntary grind before breathlessly talking again. "Thanks for granting my wish so f-fast, Donatello." The arms around Donnie to brace himself already shaking, he felt a bead of sweat run down his temple as his body begged and keened out his need to be rutting. He stayed still only by a firm grip on his stubborn pride, for once finding it useful.

Only breaking the kiss to breathe, Donatello gasped, his body arched into any contact he could get with the emerald turtle. The encouraging intent clear, "I know, Raphael, I know. I've chosen you. Take me, before I'm lost again!" Donatello cried out fervently as Raph entered him, mewling and churring in ecstasy. "P-Please--don't stop." Donatello said with his eyes locked on Raph's, blinking passionate tears away as he lifted up his head and licked at Raph's chin.

Raphael shuddered above him, his voice grinding out between thrilled churrs, "Not go-gunna be able ta stop, lover. F-feels too good, Donnie." Even moving at full speed didn't cut the cravings already boiling in his blood, he nipped and nuzzled with Donatello. Each sensation sizzling his nerves until he swore the impacts began to take on a chiming ring that blasted pleasure through his system, curling the tip of his tail and choking his breaths into undignified wheezes. His hindbrain supplied a filthy image of the flare on his dick scouring out the unwanted competition and leaving behind room for his own contributions.

Feeling the fog return to consume him, Donatello desperately searched for a way to inflict the pain he needed to stay aware. "My cheek, Raph. Touch it!" he half begged, voice overcome by a moan of pleasure.

Raphael felt new tears sting his eyes but, leaned down and playfully nipped the sore chin. "Don' like doin' th-tha', Donnie," He moved his hands down to Don's elbows and dug in cruelly in a move he'd oft used to disarm punks, the nerve interruption only temporary and would hyper sensitize other grips along the same nerve path that he could use. "Think it will work?" Somehow trying to go completely still in this moment became too much for his dick and he realized just how close he felt to his release. "Oh! Yur gonna get to feel me cum!"

Stimulated by the rush of pain and sweet bliss of pure pleasure, yet feeling the slick slide of Raphael's penis, Donatello let out a gasp. "Oh, YES!! Raph! Oh that f-feels...OH...MMmmm!!" 

He shuddered at Don's pleased cries. "Y-yeah, Donnie. Love you. Yer-rngh~! gonna love this." He managed only a few faltering strokes before slamming in deeply and grinding for all the depth he could reach. The orgasm took him past pleasure, past fulfillment and he curled up able to mutely press chin to Donatello's head as he shuddered out his full orgasm.

Donatello's eyes grew wider on his face as he felt the continued warm pulses filling him, feeling Raph's sperm fill him. "I-I'm not going to. Last... m-much, uhn! Longer!!" Donatello wailed in bliss as he orgasmed. "Raphael!!" Taking in a few shuttering breaths, Donnie had the widest smile he could muster, giving an affectionate lick to the underside of Raph's neck. 

Raphael panted as he got to watch the end of Don's orgasmic bliss, his ears still ringing from hearing the shout of his name in the throes of passion. "Heh, ya horny lil shit. No chance anyone slept through that howling. I might have to gag you next time I let you cum." He couldn't help the warm smirk that lazily fitted itself to his face. He manged a little bit more rub, then felt his phallus retract without his permission. With a disappointed sigh. he snugged up next to Donatello, hands possessively running across him.

A warm, happy giggle came from Donatello as he looked to Raphael. "Sorry, couldn't help myself." He smirked as he cuddled up along Raph's plastron. "Wha-Hey!" Donatello said as he realized he was still him and not lost to the fog. Sitting up, he looked to see what time it was. 6:34am. "Dawn..." he said in a relieved tone.

He nuzzled Donnie warmly, a finger carefully tracing around the growing welt on his chin. "Mmmh, ya had u-uh- me worried, dammit. Noogies have nothing on what I'm gonna do to you if you haven't learned your lessons." He manged to glare with the one eye that was willing to rise above the utter satisfaction making most of him jelly.

"Oh we're not done yet. I'm still craving more of your hard meat." Donatello giggled, as he nuzzled his good cheek against Raph's. With a horny smirk Donatello went down to raph tail giving it affectionate kisses and licks. "Mine.." he said softly, possesively.

An undignified yelp spazzed out of Raph at the first indecent grope, and his tail squirmed in Donatello's grip. Who knew Donnie had it in him to talk dirty either? "D-Don, L-love the sentiment... but, ahem-ih! I'm really not sure you're all there yet!" Leonardo's scent was starting to get to him, even with his own scent marking the other turtle. Lingering in Leo's bed set off more than one alarm in his hind brain.

Donatello giggled low as he brought his face close to Raph's. "And what makes you think that? Is it because this isn't how you pictured me acting in bed?" He said as he nuzzled Raph's cheek again.

Entirely new alarms went off in his head, "Uh, that's n-not it. I'd like to give the bedroom back ta it's occupant." Actually that was just plain throwing Leo under the bus for getting to Don first. "I really wasn't sure it'd be okay ta think about you in any kind of bedroom way."

"Yeah, your right. We should move to your bedroom or mine." Donatello said as he sat up thinking on it. "Yeah, yours. Its bigger, more room." he said, no sexual tones intended. "How's L-Leo taking it? Please tell me you didn't break any of his bones?" 

Trust Don to be too smart for delicacy. Raph gave a halfhearted chuckle. "He was too worried that ya didn't have any choices. He sent me right in to you after we saw the vids. I got to see the van and decided not ta leave ya to your lonesome. He's probably reading your notes now trying to atone for not realizing sooner that you'd gone all sex zombie." He really hoped that Don skipped over the idea of himself and Leo. He still remembered the pathetic punch he threw and felt it wouldn't be a good thing to bring up how he couldn't even fight while it felt like his heart was breaking in his chest. Things were just fine now, right?

"I'm sure it wasn't easy on him, finding me in that state." Donatello said. With a sudden snarl, he slammed his fist on the bed. "I should have just locked myself in my room and left a note for you to find me." Donatello said feeling embarrassed for how he must have acted around Leo, not even remembering that he and Leo had had intercourse. "You have no idea how happy I am that you came to me, Raphael. My first and only." Donatello said sweetly, sincerely as he rested his forehead against Raph's.

Raph felt his face freeze, then nuzzled nares with Don. "I'm glad I could be memorable to ya. All I wanted was for ya to be able to enjoy us; no worries. I-I think I've loved you since ya gave me the Turtle Bike. I just thought I couldn't... ask for more." Damn, that sounded suspiciously sappy to his ears. But, overall it came from the heart. Now, to keep Leo silent on the whole section he seemed more interested in being guilt-ridden over than treasuring. They could work it out, for Donnie. 


	3. Anxious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mating Season, Raphael Cusses, Colluding in Lying by Omission, Exposition by Donnie, Shower, After Care, ACTUAL PLOT, DIALOGUE, Mikey isn't a dick but, Who wouldn't wanna do Donnie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't like what you read after the warnings, feel free to use the phrases to write your own. I wrote this with the help and continual promptings of my co-author Dena80
> 
> Disclaimer: Viacom Owns TMNT-- we're just pimping them out for free.  
> Chapter One: Startled fav.me/d7mjrjg  
> Chapter Two: Dispirited fav.me/d7mjrmz  
> Chapter Three: Anxious --Right Above  
> Chapter Four: End Scene = Denial fav.me/d7mw6ih
> 
> Submitted for the June 2014 "Unexpected" Theme Challenge by TMNTContests because we picked the name before the group voted to use Dena80's working title for her save file as the prompt. Details here: fav.me/d7jnuzw It's fate!
> 
> Hands off the fic-- Read, fave Comment-- :iconvotenoplz: you may not claim as your own, nor distribute our story by any form but fav.me/d7mjrjg 1st Chapter link!

With a content smile Donatello nuzzled nares back with Raph. After a moment he stood. "Let's go to your room okay, Raph? Don't know about you, but I feel wiped out. And could really use a little rest. Especially in that large bed of yours." he grinned with a suggestive wink.

"Wanna share a quick shower?" He might have to punch Leo on the way by to get the territorial itch feeling out of his skin.

Donatello giggled as he licked Raphael's cheek. "So you can take the pleasure of marking me as yours with your scent all over again." he said with a smirk. "I'd be more then happy to join you. But just a shower! Nothing more. I don't think I could take it standing up."

"Uh-heh.... yeah. You keep your hands to yourself, too. I freaked you out when ya tried to grab my tail the first time by rebounding off the wall. I have no intention of reliving that moment." He tried to laugh it off, but he was sure he'd revisit the moment in his nightmares to come.

Donatello looked to him with a worried frown. "Are you alright? Does it still hurt?" he said now looking Raph over for the bump.

"Ya can look at it in the shower. I'm sticky." He nearly had to plant a hand on Donnie's face. "Simmer down, I didn't even get so much as cross-eyed. It's just a little bit of the blow to the suave manliness that is my ego."

"Trust me, I will be looking it over in the shower." Donatello said sternly, waiting for Raph to stand.

"Yer intention is to guard the edge of the bed while I squeeze past you?" Raises a mocking eyeridge at his brother. "And let me go fetch the towels. Yer more of a mess than me. Get the showers started, hmmm?" Turns Don by the edge of the shell and slaps him on the ass with a smirk.

Now that wasn't smart on Raphs part. Donnie is tolerant of many things, but a slap to the ass like that isn't one of them. Looking to the area, Donatello lifted a hard gaze to Raph's own. "Do that again, and the only company you'll have is yourself." Don hissed low, starting to walk to the door.

Raph's eyes went wide and his feet moved so fast his mouth went dry... or was it the other...? Nevermind. This looked bad. He bolted to the door and plastered himself against it, up on toetips, er... whatever. "Donnie!" Oh, yeah, this side looked pissed, too. "I swear. I seen Casey do it-- I didn't know ya weren't interested!" He had developed a sudden skill in jazz hands, huh. "I'm a dork! Duh! Casey ain't the most respectful relationship model. I won't do that again!" He paused to come up for air. Dammit Don is closer and no less pissed. He resisted the urge to cover sensitive areas.

Donatello wouldn't strike that low a blow, but he was still pissed. His tone made that clear. "No, he's not, Raph. And tell when's the last time April enjoyed him doing that to her?" The answer was a 'never', but Don had to make it clear that he wasn't going to be treated that way. Yes, he was a little rowdy in bed but wanted to be treated with respect in this relationship, not as an object.

Honesty might get him skewered but.... "Case swears it makes her friskier in bed?" The sickly smile might as well have been a sign of begging for mercy.

"I can assure you, she doesn't like it." Donatello said with a slight glare. "No matter what Casey says." Donatello then let out a heavy sigh. "Just... don't do it again." he said a little less angry. Raphael's begging for mercy eyes were getting to him.

Raphael nodded, then shook his head forcefully; he felt like a bobble head figure. "No problem. No ass slapping. Uhh..." He quickly stepped aside and opened the door, gentleman like. He could do this! "Here ya go." Unfortunately, that was the straining the limits of his knowledge. He would be so screwed if Don expected a lot of this crap!

With a dark grin Don stopped in the doorway placing a kiss on Raph's beak. "There's hope for you yet." he said softly, with a tiny loving churr he left to get the shower ready.

Raphael shivered, both unnerved and turned on in equal parts. Okay, telling Leo about keeping his yap shut might just be the other reason to go talk to his eldest brother, now. He needed strategies to keep from pissing off Donnie! "I'll er, be right there!" His voice carried the casual feel that had already bleed out of his veins in terror. He was definitely not suave enough to keep Donatello-- a not lust maddened Donnie--from realizing what an absolute dick he was! Seriously, who manages to piss off their S.O. after two minutes?

Making his way to the bathroom Donnie had to pass his lab, almost bumping into Mikey. "Opps sorry, Mike." Donnie smiled apologetically as he continued towards the bathroom.

Resting on the cot in Don's lab, the notebook still in hand, Leo looked up as he heard Donatello's voice outside. But, he heard the one name he was hoping his sibling hadn't come across just yet. "Mikey..." he said softly with a moan.

Raphael stepped out of Leo's room and nearly went bug-eyed at Mike standing stock still in shock. Thank god Donnie had just been on some kind of oblivious high & only headed for the shower. 'Oh, shit', in fact 'oh, shit' didn't cover it. He could only imagine what this perverted clown car routine looked like to Mike.

Raph wasn't the only one bug-eyed, as Mike had caught the heavy scent all over Donatello. It took a few seconds for his brain to come out of shock, as he then slowly glanced to Raph. "Dude, what the fuck?" he said still shocked.

Raphael felt sure that everything manly had just curled up and died inside him. "Oh, shit, Mikey. Yaaa-- uh," He raised a thumb back at the room then flat-lined on his defense, his other hand tried helpfully to point at Don's happy ass, then his brain defaulted to the disbelieving cringe on his own mug. 'Sorry, I would have invited you to fuck our hormone roofied bro but, he snapped out of it first' Seemed like a Terrible introduction to the situation. In fact, even his hindbrain started to seize up at the mere idea of using that defense. Inside, he was reduced to wishing the floor would open up and swallow him whole. Outside he was still stammering nonsensical strings of sound. Why couldn't he shut up?

"I can't believe you all!! To leave me out of small stuff is one thing; but this?! You know how I've felt for Don." Mikey snarled as he got right into Raph's face, not backing down one bit.

Raph quivered and his stomach did a complicated barrel roll, "Oh, shit."

"Oh shit is right. You and Leo have all the fun and leave me out. Why?" Mikey was livid.

Leo had heard enough, he stepped up close to the two ready to place himself between them if he needed. He made sure to be seen coming from behind Mike. "I don't think we need to do this out here. Sensei is unaware of Don's... condition and I'll do my best to explain if you let me. I found out he has been trying to self-manage it for 2 weeks now."

Mike was ready to go off the deep end but calmed himself as he heard what Leo said and saw the white three-ring binder with a gold stripe of tape down it's spine. Taking a few steps back, Mikey took a breath. "What else have you learned?" he asked, still very agitated.

Leo points towards Don's lab with a stern glare. Gives Raph a shuttered look but, nods him towards the shower.

Raph quickly grabs Leo's arm and pulls him up close, "He ain't remembering a thing before halfway through me getting there with him. He told me he was glad I was his one and only," his hoarse whisper might carry farther than he means but he wants Leo clear on this. "Give him that much."

Leo's glare only grows hurt, "Obviously." Then he stalked into Don's lab with his youngest brother. Leo heard Don's request--- lie if you have to... he really didn't imagine the situation becoming quite so complex. Nor did he think pining for Don was the Lair past-time that seemed so self-evident now.

With a hard glare of his own, Mike headed to Don's lab. As he did so he had heard what Raph said. It made him pause, but only for a moment. Breathing out a heavy silent sigh, Mikey continued to Don's lab.

Raph gladly took the save and even grabbed the towels on the way to the shower. Two apiece and washcloths as well.

Walking into Don's lab, Mikey stood near the computer. He waited quietly for Leo.

Head down, Leo held the lab notes against his chest, the other hand coming up to rub his forehead. As his head came up, Leo's eyes carry the edge of tears, and an absolute soul eaten hollowness stared out at Mike as he stepped into Don's Lab. A blink later, the leader facade is back in place with only a single tear as evidence.

The ninja leader waited a long moment to let Mike speak, then launches into his explanation. "Last night, I set my alarm for 2:30 am to catch Raph coming in. I ended up finding Don up instead. He... he didn't seem to be thinking straight or remember things from moment to moment. I tried to help him to the sick bay but, he kept forgetting why he was there and wanting to go to sleep. He finally asked to come to my room and because I worried, I--. He woke up acting even weirder, not talking. I managed to snap him out of it, but all he managed to say was he had notes. I've been here since." He sighed softly, sitting down in Don's computer chair.

That got Mike's attention as that wasn't Don at all. That turtle could remember things like nobody's business. "And that's what that binder is, the notes?" Mikey asked looking to the binder in Leo's hold. "And is that why he and Raph...?"

Don's computer screen flared to life, a dial up reminiscent sound beeped loudly. An accompanying **ANALYZING VOICE MATCH** scrolled across the screen. **MICHELANGELO voice print CONFIRMED** then, "PROGRAM RUNNING," chirped out of the speakers. A red screen flared up with large letters proclaiming, *PRIVACY EXPECTED* and stayed on the warming monitor. 

Leo blinked at the message and stood with a grunt. "Well, that's new. Raph and I already saw our messages, I'll leave you to your note. I'll be in Don's room to sleep, it's small." He pressed the notebook in Mike's hand and turned to go. "I'm leaving!" He called loudly as the computer read it's message off to him and set it to blinking.

Michelangelo was quiet, not sure what to say as he watched the screen then Leo leave. Looking back to the screen he took in a deep breath then exhaled. "Donnie?" Mike said unsure.

Once again **ANALYZING VOICE MATCH** and **MICHELANGELO voice print CONFIRMED**scrolled across the screen. Then, the screen flared orange with a single question. **CONFIRM UNINJURED?** which stayed.

"Uh, confirmed. Uninjured. Uninjured." Mikey said his tone stating he wasn't lying as he watched the screen. Oh, how he wanted to see his message from Don so very badly.

Don leaned towards the screen with a troubled expression on his face. "Mikey, I really hope you told the truth just now. I'm terrified that if you end up head to head with Raph or Leo, being fast or cute won't be enough. Yeah, I noticed." A sickly weak smile crossed his mouth for a moment. "I've spent a while now trying to ignore a lot. You always so kind, Raphie just, so strong and Leo's always considerate in that Leo way. I think you guys noticed the hormones before I ran my first bloodwork. And I have thought about it, about sharing... more than brotherhood. Then I realized how much Mother Nature had it out for us when I actually saw the levels I was producing. Whatever's going on with me could easily trigger the rest of you all into a mating season frenzy. So, I quietly hid out for a week figuring it would pass. Fath--Sensei even figured it out and made me tell him about my concerns, m-my nightmares. He thought disarming us and drilling the rest of you hand-to-hand defenses might help best, if--,” Don gave a soft gasp, “if I lost control.”

"So that's why Sensei took our weapons away from us for awhile." Mikey said low to himself, it now all making sense.

Donatello rubbed his face with a shaking hand, eyes tearing up as he took in a wavering breath. “Then, I started having trouble talking if I smelled any of you nearby. You have no idea how much that scared me.” Donatello's face crumpled up. "I knew in my heart that night that it was only a matter of time before my condition lead to someone being hurt. Ev-even broken. And I chose me, if it has to be anyone, I'd rather it be me." Don's eyes glinted darkly on the screen, mask slowly darkening with moisture. "I told him you guys needed your weapons. To- to be safe from me. I began working on making the turtle van a containment unit for me an-and then I blacked out last night at dusk. I'm working on a formula to just stop this. I won't be the one hurting you all if it works. I have no idea what messing with my hormones will do but, if I can put a stop to this escalation then it’s worth it. I told Raph to protect you from me but, I hope you can forgive me for not coming to you-- to any of you over this. If I forced you to make choices based on my condition then it’s no different from forcing you physically. I won’t do that." Donatello sighed, giving the webcam a sickly apologetic smile, "I told Leo to look over my notes. But, I expect him to try to fight with Raph more than be able to think logistically. I have the serum in my refrigerator for samples but, unless Raph or Leo start acting funny I don't suggest anyone getting more of a dose. I'll have had mine for the night. Keep safe, Mike."

*~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Raphael reached the big room they had fitted out as institutional showers. He peaked in, unsure of his welcome and how much had changed without one thing in the Lair changing at all. "Heh, we might want to install some kind of privacy dividers up in here if we want to really enjoy showers." He set the towels aside on a stool and grabbed an extra soap bar.

A wide smirk came to Don face as he heard Raphael walk into the washroom. Raph's loud voice giving him away. Smirk still in place, Donnie kept quiet, hiding in the thick mist that the hot running water created. He'd wait for the right moment to 'strike'.

He leaned back and forth, trying to peer through the gloom of the room, the steam and other obscuring things. "Uh, Donnie? Ya in here? Where'd ya get too?" He knew where his brother's were so he knew Don had to be here if he wanted anything more like he had suggested. He shrugged and approached a warm stream of water with the soap bar.

Being the lightest of all four ninjas Donatello was silent as he came up right behind Raph. The smirk still very much on his face, Donatello slowly reached out and with wet finger's touched the tip of Raphael's tail, then he quickly got out of striking distance. Donatello disappeared back into the thick mist.

For the second time tonight, Raphael managed the sound "Whatdjya!" He glanced about darkly, then grinned lazily. "Ohhh, Donnie~! You want some more, huh?" He smirked, soaping up a little to make it easier to pry off the sodden belt and kit near ruined by close proximity in the bedroom. Then, his grin went a little darker as his eyes glazed. "Or are your tastes changing now that you got the chance to think about what ya wanna do next?" The idea didn't frighten him or upset him. He just hoped Don stayed with it enough to use a lubricant. His ears pounded with his heartbeat as he scanned around him in the misty room.

Donatello snickered silently as he heard Raphael and he was right. Don did want more, but he was going to have some flirting fun first with this. "You have to catch me first... my Raphael." Donatello said low ending the sentence in a sensual tone.

He groaned, "No fair hitting all my kinks in one night, my Donnie." He finished a cursory soaping up and pried the sodden cloth items off with sheer aroused adrenaline. He hissed at a tender spot coming up on the back of one knee and got distracted enough by the soap stinging it to try a better, bent over look.

Hearing the hiss, all playfulness left Donatello's system, and very quickly he was standing by Raph's side. Seeing the small wound, be bent to take a look at it.

"It's a wet rash. Raced home from Casey's couch, then didn't change before we got really sweaty." The hot-head can see the bubbled skin is broken with red rubbed lines between his skin cells. Sneaks the opportunity to rub his beak on an easy to reach bit of Don from his bent position. "I was more impressed by how you nearly got me ta brain myself on the door behind me when ya tried to lick my crotch." He smirked, enjoying rubbing the embarrassing moment into the ego of the actual cause.

"I want you to wash these, then I want to really clean and wrap them in your room." Donatello said as he then nearly choked on his own spittle. "I did ... w-what?" Donatello said in a stuttered shock, even embarrassed by the fact slightly. Not that he actually wouldn't mind doing it again now that he thought of it. It'd be a really good way to get Raph to be relaxed and aroused at the same time.

Raph growled, "I'm just fine. I got worse from fixing the turtle bike. Got a whole emergency kit in my room. Let's see how your skin looks under your kit, huh? I ain't seen you manage to cake your wrappings this badly before. It ain't any better for you." He got blunt when worried. As far as he knew, Leo could have a knife fetish for all the love he shows his blades. He tugged at Donatello's filthy belt "Get it off, now, Don."

"I know you're fine. I'm still going t--" Donatello started to say, but winced at all the moving of his jaw. Now that the sex induced adrenaline high wore off, it was really starting to hurt him. In fact, the area was starting to throb and feel even more swollen. With a nod, Donatello no longer fought Raph as he took off his belt.

Giving Donatello a grim glance, Raphael pulled the wet items away with a much more careful touch. He found a few matted scabs on knees but not any badly worn spots. "Yea, I kinda figured it'd be something like that. You get so into the fun that by the time you figure out ya bruised something ya better get another dose of fun or be popping back some pain meds. I ain't touching yur chin without ya getting at least two of the pain meds on board first. I got a small stash for waking up with a hangover." He rubbed soap into the crust at the edge of the belt and peeled that extra slow, his eyes tracking the motion but a hand coming behind Donnie to cup his butt and keep him immobile. He carefully runs fingers along the olive tail once his light tugs find a spot stuck to Don along his side.

A small moan came from Donatello. Not from the removing of the belt, but from the throbbing pain of his jaw. For it to be hurting this bad it had to cracked, or extremely bruised to the bone. He gave a tiny nod to Raph's words. He knew Raph was trying to be comforting and it did help his spirit a little.

Raphael shushes Donatello gently, then soaps him up and pushes him under the water. Steps in with him, quietly checking all over, then drawing him out of the water once free of any scent but soap. "Lemme help ya, kay?"

A few more painful soft moans came from Donatello as he nodded his head slowly to Raph's words. Don wasn't a push over when it came to pain, but oh shell this hurt. As the pain throbbed in his jaw the lights started to hurt his eyes and he was getting a headache.

Raphael doesn't like the sound of that one bit and handed a towel to Don. Dried himself then tried to rush drying Don by using the rest of his towel to get the back of Don's legs. He watched Don from the floor, then started to grin. He settled easily to his knees and took Don's tail into his mouth, a hand smoothing along Don's hip to help hold him steady.

Taking in a deep breathe through his nose Donatello stood upright and turned slightly to glare down at Raphael in shock. Not caring that he wasn't fully dried yet, he headed to Raphael's room. A few more soft pained complaints came from Don as he walked. His eye's glazed over, this time, from the pain.

Raphael gave a softly groaning hiss, "I'm such a dick!" He hurried to be an actual help to Donatello. Raph brushed past quickly, digging through his stash, bringing out two bottles and digging 2 from one and a single small white pill from the other. "Anti-inflammatory, and this Tramadol just shuts down the pain centers. Casey's stitching skills taught me ta have it around." Tries for the joke but. lips harden into a tight line. Fishes out a bottle of water. "Here." Has the irresistible urge to go kick some shell, specific Leader shell.

Sitting on the bed in Raphael's room, Don took in a few more deep breaths before taking the pills. As carefully as he could, he placed them into his mouth through the uninjured side and swallowed. A moment later Don went to the side that felt most comfortable, and closed his eyes to rest. His breathing still a little heavy.

Raphael rubbed a hand across his face, remembering that he couldn't place all the chin damage on Leo, and although his fingers curled into fists for wanting to introduce themselves to Leo's kidneys he realized that Don might take a dim view of being abandoned to go do that. He watched the still shell below him, then dug through his supplies to fetch the needed bandaging and tape. He crawled up beside Don to look over the sore spot along his side.

Feeling the bed dip in near him Donatello opened his eyes to look up at Raph. He frowned at seeing the bandaging and tape. Slowly Don shook his head. It wouldn't help. Even if the bone was cracked or fractured it wouldn't help because of where on the body the break or crack was.

Raph rolled his eyes at Don, "Yer a worse patient than me. I keep my tiny, er sticky bandages in the middle," he pointed at the pill bottle nestled in the center. "I think the welt on yer side could use some cream and a cover, okay?"

Now that Don couldn't argue about. Slowly resting his head back on the pillow, Don nodded his head.

Raph hummed his satisfaction at the response, then pried the lid off and shook out the variety of sizes. Taking a betadine soaked square, he carefully checked the wound's size and pried out the triple antibiotic cream. "Heh, for once the shoes on t'other foot. Usually, yer patching me up." He quickly fitted the greased bandaids in place before settling back on his heels to watch Don.

Through it all, Donatello had remained still. His breathing had started to become more even, stable, his eyes barely open as he drifted in and out of sleep.

Raph wrapped his knee before packing up and moving to the edge of the bed. He didn't like the look of Don's face one bit. Well, he liked Don's face in general, and he looked kinda cute resting against the red of his pillow. But, that nasty footprint was pretty much a damper. "Jesus, Donnie. What'd we do to ya?"

Sensing and catching Raph's scent right next to him, Donatello cuddled closer to Raph. His head resting on Raph's lap with an arm wrapped round a leg. With his chosen so close now, Don fell into a deep sleep.

Raph smirked and cuddled around Don as well. Trying to ignore his own anxieties, he drifted off.


	4. Denial -- End Unexpected Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Specific Warnings: Mating Season, Donnie Hurting, Leonardo Angst, Michelangelo Fixes Food, Raphael Cusses, Fertility Kink, Brooding, Hurt/Comfort, Self-disgust, Shower, After Care, Nonprescription drug peddling, More Hurt/Comfort, Mention of Turtlecest, Mikey isn't a dick but, Who wouldn't wanna do Donnie?, ACTUAL PLOT, DIALOGUE, ANGST- did I mention angst? (2k3 Leo-- what can I say?), Mention of Dub-con w/o putting out... sorry about those yiffing refractory periods!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted for the June 2014 "Unexpected" Theme Challenge by [TMNTContests](http://tmntcontests.deviantart.com)  
> The contest Voting ended And We both appreciate your first place voting!!
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leo sat next to Don's bedroom door. His eyes drifting shut as he waited for the room to clear enough to lay down on a dry bed. He popped back to wakefulness twice then forgot to open his eyes a third time.  
  
Mikey for the longest of time sat quietly in Don's lab, thinking things over. He couldn't believe this was happening. That Donatello had gone into a more extreme version of turtle heat. And ended up with Raph out off all of them! Raph wasn't stupid but then he was no Donnie neither. But then neither am I, Mikey thought to himself. Feeling most overwhelmed with the situation happening to Don, Mike KNEW he had to do something to help distract himself. Baking... He should bake something! Baking almost always helped to calm him down, well that or video games. Mike didn't have any new ones at the moment. Walking into the kitchen Mikey got out all the things he needed to bake some cookies. But cookies just didn't seem to be enough to help ease his tension. Taking out a package of fresh chicken tenderloins, Mikey buttered up a pan and started to cook them. As he cooked the quietness of the lair got to Mike, upsetting him even more. 'Why did he have to be left out, but picked Raph. RAPH! Out of all of them?!' Mike thought as he turned to cooking the next easy thing. Noodles.  
  
Leonardo felt the stiffness of his neck only after the aroma of food had awoken his stomach. He popped his neck and stretched. He couldn't see anyone else, but obviously Mike had started in the kitchen. On chicken? He sighed, Don's message must not have helped the youngest as much as he'd hoped it would. Well, he'd slept. Guess it was time to return to the fray. First up, patch up Mikey's feelings. The youngest's normal self usually lightened the worst situation, and this one seemed to be going downhill fast. He hopped down to the first level and wearily approached the kitchen. He peeked in the kitchen and cringed. Not a chicken and waffle breakfast but, disjointed menu items. Mike liked to cook full meals and just couldn't seem to put a meal as a meal if he felt too upset. Noodles might become a soup after he talked out how he felt. He slowly walked to the table, not sure what to say to bring Mike out of his funk this time. "Hey."  
  
So caught up in his own thoughts that Mike failed to sense Leo approach, having been ready to drain the cooked noodles. With a startled jump, Mike turned to face Leo, his eyes wide. Unfortunately the result had caused the water to splash over the pan, and onto Mike’s hand. With a painful yelp, Mikey dropped the pan onto the floor having to quickly step back to avoid further injury.  
  
Startled into motion, Leo dodged the boiling water grenade and turned on the cold water, snagging Mike by the arm. "Rinse it cool," the order came easily and he snagged a fresh towel to wet then blot at Mike's legs. He dropped the dirty one from the sink  at the edge of the newly wet section of the floor to keep the hot water from running to their feet. He crouched next to Mike, only to feel his words freeze in his throat, as his hand mechanically cooled wet spots. The bottom heavy pot had landed upright, so no lectures on wasting food needed, and he wouldn't insult Mike by telling him how to treat a kitchen burn. So, what was left? "Are you okay?" Maybe that wasn't what he really wanted to ask after this mornings rude discoveries. He kept his head down and hoped for a boring response.  
  
Mike was quiet as he watched Leo resentfully. Too quiet, as he rinsed and dried his scalded skin. But, that changed the more Leo touched at the burn spots on his legs. At first, Mike was able to tolerate it, but after a full minute he had had enough. "Stop touching them!" he snarled as he roughly pushed Leo away.  
  
Leo tilted right off his heels and skidded to a stop with tail in overheated water. Springing up and batting at it with the cool towel didn't help his disposition any. "What was that for, Mike?"  
  
"For everything! For ever teasing me, or thinking I wasn't able to do it, or not including me!!" Mike shouted in frustration and disappointment as he took a few steps back, trying to reel in his anger before he did something he'd really regret.  
  
Leonardo squinted, "What?" Okay, maybe he had no clue at all.  
  
With another angry shout, Mike slammed both his hands on the edge of the kitchen sink then turned to walk away from Leo. Mike stopped at a corner of the kitchen his back facing Leo, and Mikey couldn't stop the sob from escaping him.  
  
Leo stared in shock at Mike acting so unlike himself, then felt his heart once again freeze in his chest at Mike's sob. This breakdown into tears was much more Michelangelo than anger. The words yelled at Raphael seemed to echo in his ears. Mikey had feelings for Don before all this? He leaned his hands on the counter trying to find words that could fix this.  "Donatello only said three things last night when he seemed to be fighting himself enough to communicate. My Notes, We and Leo... the only thing that wasn't in a disappointed tone was My Notes. He -wasn't- himself last night, Mikey."  
  
Mike however still had his back to Leo, unable to hold back the tears as they fell freely. "And what did the notes say?" Mike asked trying to keep his tone even as he cried. But, it was clear in his tone that he was still angry.  
  
Leo took a shuddering breath, "I can't really make a lot of headway. He gave me more information just leaving his message to me and Raph. He started noticing this over two weeks ago but, he freaked after blanking out last night and worked on a formula to render himself impotent. I don't know much more than he wants us to know he won't blame anyone, but himself.” And he felt useless and like a molester but, he couldn't do anything but be supportive for Mike right now.  
  
"Yeah, well, the formula didn't work." Mike snapped in a bitter tone, getting more angry again. The tears never once stopped falling. "Not only did he get Raph, but you as well. Or was it you, then Raph," he said in a low snarl, his body tensing. Mike wasn't stupid, he had caught the scent of sex and Don on Leo.  
  
Leo's stomach dropped, here it was. His hands curled into fists but, he wouldn't lie. He bent over the edge of the counter as if to bear a strike, "I let him sleep on my floor because he was so out of it-- forgetful and sleepy and finally asked to sleep there. I didn't-- I had no idea I'd have that response to just letting Donnie sleep in my room! I ra-- I took him! He hadn't meant to wake up and see me. It's better he thinks it was only Raphael. I- I don't think I can bare it if he hates me for this." Let Mike decide for himself if he acted unforgivably.  
  
Mike had been ready to snap, but he stopped as he heard the impossible truth in Leo's words. Lost for words, and shocked even beyond what he thought possible, Mike slowly looked to Leo with a frown.  
  
The leaf green turtle had his head dipped far enough over the sink to get sick and his expression probably warned about that as well. He was sickened, with himself. He could feel his hands balling tight enough to whiten his knuckles pastel and his nails felt ready to split his palms. His posture tensed so much a foot lifted to help him hunch away from Mike. Leonardo’s entire body flared with pain, but better the pain than the undeserving tears that threatened until his blood roared in his ears. His guilt should show no frightened tears begging for forgiveness.  
  
Michelangelo could see how guilt stricken Leonardo was over the fact that he had done that to Don. Seeing how that fact had affected Leo to the point of sickening him, got Mike's head clear enough to realize he needed to get his own head out of his ass. Mike quietly walked up and placed a hand on Leo's, then lay his head on Leo's shoulder. "I'm sorry for being an ass." he said guilty.  
  
Leo gasped at Mike's tender touches. But, held still fearfully through his apology.  "Wh-why?  How can you touch me after I've just told you all that?" He wanted to grab Mike's hand, shell-- he wanted to hold him close and cry on his shoulder. Only, for once in his life, he didn't trust himself with one of his brothers.  
  
"Because we are brothers, family. Like father said, nothing is as strong as family." Mike said trying to comfort and support Leo. He was not going to leave Leo like this.  
  
That did it. Leo dropped his face in his hands and wept, curling up on himself before dropping his head to Mike's collarbone. For a moment, with Mikey ranting at him, he'd feared his actions had led to their family breaking apart irreparably. He still wasn't sure what he could do to make amends to Donatello but, it lifted a weight he had only begun to learn to live with to have Michelangelo ready to call him family.  
  
Mike was quiet as he stayed with Leo, letting his oldest brother cry on his shoulder. Never had Mike ever thought he'd see Leo break down like this emotionally. But considering what he had been through, Leo needed a good breakdown. It was good for the soul or so Mike had heard.  
  
Leo eventually slowed the tears threatening to choke him. He pulled back and rubbed a shaking hand over his chin then removed his mask and rubbed his face with it. He tried to hold off complete embarrassment. "Not like it wasn't a complete loss. I can get another from..." he realized his room might need airing out first. "It can wait," he slumped as his cheeks discolored with a blush. Maybe if he wore nose plugs...  
  
"You mean until the scent of Don is aired out." Mike said to Leo giving him a knowing look. "Sides’ not like we really need to wear our masks while home." Mike tried to offer Leo a comforting smile. But that changed quickly when Mike smelled something burning. Burning! The chicken! "Aww, crap!" Mike said trying to save what was left of it.  
  
Leo reached up behind him and fished in the cupboard with a chagrined chuckle. He brought out a Cajun seasoning mix canister. "Consider it a flavor choice. It doesn't smell like it even needs scraping."  
  
"But, it's going to be so dry now!" Mike said with a annoyed whine as he took the seasoning mix from Leo. "At least the cookies will still be good." Mike said as he cleaned up what remained of the spilled noodles from the floor. "Good thing we keep this place really clean or we'd have had to say 'bye bye' to these noodles." Mike said as he rinsed the noodles in the sink.  
  
"It's still better than my cooking," Leo nodded quietly, then his mind drifting back to the earlier concerns. "I never let myself contemplate this kind of thing. As leader, it wouldn't be my place to push this-- this kind of change forward. Donatello's right, this kind of choice shouldn't come from being pressured." Sighs, wishes Donnie had gotten that formula right first before using it.  
  
Mike was quiet as he tried to salvage what was left of the food. Getting out some Alfredo sauce, Mike looked to Leo. "This isn't going to get better 'til we all talk with Don. We need to get this sorted out."  
  
Leo agreed but grimaced, "He told Raphael to lie to him if he needed to, I'm not sure talking with me will be helpful to Donatello. It will only upset him all over again, I'm sure." He stayed pressed to the counter edge and held his arms folded to his chest as he had since fetching the Cajun mix. His eyes tightened with lines of anxiety from his misgivings.  
  
"Then, we'll all need to, Leo. But, we still need to talk with Don about this. Like how much longer is it going to last or will it get more intense? We need to know these things, Leo." Mike stated as he mixed the Alfredo sauce with the chicken and the seasoning.  
  
Leonardo gave a quick frightened glance to Mike, "I really hope it won't get worse. Just being in a closed room with him is a hazard at this point." He rubbed a hand across his bald head and noticed the moist mask too late. He turned around with a disgusted grunt and rinsed it at the sink, mouth pressed in a firm line as he wrung it as dry as it could get before rolling it in a hand towel for more abuse.  
  
"I know, Leo. Regardless we have to find out. From Don." Mike said as he mixed the food then taste tested it. "Hmm, not bad." he said with a nod.  
  
"I'm not sure he knows either, Mike." He finished the abusive twists to his mask before leaving it hanging on a cupboard knob. "He said the blackout was why he planned to stay up late to work on the formula. From his notes, I think he believes that his behavior change is linked to sunset. Like sundowning dementia in elderly patients," Leo snorted in self depreciating humor. "I think last night proved that being decrepit isn't the problem here." He eagerly peered over at the food. "I can't believe I'm actually hungry off of a scent. You work wonders, Mike."  
  
"Yeah, I'm just totally awesome that way. You can have some if you want." Mikey said with a wide smile, getting out a few plates. "Decrepit isn't a word I'd use for Don. He maybe the least likely to fight, but he can kick shell worse than Raph."  
  
Leo fetched a pitcher of flavored 'sugary sweet from some packet' drink mix that Mike liked and a few utensils to bring to the table. "He's always been smart enough to set up things so he has things go the right way." Leo sat at the table but, forgot to grab for the food. His eyes unreadable as his mind worked over a new idea.  
  
"Well, if last night was any sign, things Didn't go right, Leo." Mike said as he forked a nice helping of noodles, Alfredo and last the seasoned chicken on to Leo's plate. "Not too shabby looking." Mike said pleased with himself.  
  
Nodding absently, until the food in front of him snapped Leo out of his mental puzzles, he quickly spoke. "It looks amazing considering you were busy stuck fixing me while the food was ignored. Thank you." Leo smiled an apology to Mike and started in on the food with gusto.  
  
"Gee, thanks." Mike chuckled softly as he watched. "When was the last time you ate, Leo?"  
  
Self-consciously, Leo slowed down, "I had an apple while waiting for Raph to come in." He sighed, "I even set my clock for 2 am just to catch him. Only Donnie found me and seemed to want the couch to sleep."  
  
"An apple?! Leo that was 5 hours ago. No wonder you're hungry." Mike said as he got himself his own plate of food and sat next to Leo. Mike was quiet then as he thought out loud. "With all those pheromones Don was giving off, do-do you," Mike had to take in a breath before he continued. "Do you think Don will... have any babies from this?" he asked softly.  
  
He chewed, gasped and tried to swallow in exactly that bad order. Leonardo came up out of the chair coughing and grabbed himself a glass of water at the sink. He tried to blink tearing eyes so he could swallow past a compounded lump in his throat and just held a hand up as his breathing settled. Babies? He managed to croak out, "Why do you say that?"  
  
As fast as Leo stood so did Mike, coming up to stand behind Leo, ready to help if the choking was bad. "Well, Don sorta had that same pheromone scent to him that April does when she's on her cycle. I asked her about it, when we all first met. She told me during that time her body is fertile." Mike said not fazed, acting normal and his cool headed self.  
  
"Fertile?" His voice still croaked out but it felt as if the air in his lungs had frozen and laid heavily around his heart. He blinked as he made undignified squeaks, then the cup fell from his hands to the sink. He took a shallow breath or two while listening to it rattle hollowly and tried to remember the breathing exercises Splinter had taught them all. The very idea just compounded the horror of what Leonardo had cost his brothers and it made sense-- just too much sense.  
  
"Yeah." Mike said but then he frowned as he saw Leo going into a silently squeaking panic attack. "Leo? Leo." Mike said trying to get his brother out of it, to get him to focus.  
  
Locking wide eyes on the orange mask, Leo grabbed at Mike's shoulders, "Does Raph know-- a-about Ap-April? The scent thing?" He hoped that wasn't why Raphael seemed to know more about coming home for Donatello than he himself had ever guessed.  
  
"Not that I know of, wh--Oh." Mike asked with a questioning look that quickly turned into a knowing look. "But, you don't think Donnie could get pregnant. Do you?" Mike asked looking to Leo seriously.  
  
If he had hair, he would already be bald all over again. Leo looked around wildly, lungs doing a sudden overtime. Hands gesticulating as he listed random points off on his fingers in a savage tone, "Well, you were sure right about nothing going right last night! Don told us both he didn't understand what the bloodwork was telling him about his hormones and he was frightened enough about what that would do to his behavior to chemically castrate himself. What else is left over to make him- **us** go off so oddly?"  
  
"But if he does that, it just gets rid of his male parts." Mike said trying to keep calm himself now. "This is not good. Maybe his body really is fertile and the formula only heightened it, and that's why he went off the way he did."  
  
Leo staggered over to the nearest chair and sat down heavily. "He was terrified of attacking someone. That was all he cared about preventing. He even ordered us to stop him, no matter what. He wanted us to stop him from hurting you." He blinked up at Mike and paled at the significance.  
  
"W-what?" Mikey said softly shocked. "Hurting me? Why just me?" Mike asked in shocked curiosity.  
  
Leo's eyes glazed over, "H-he said that he didn't think you were-- would be enough to prevent him from- from forcibly claiming a mate." His head was throbbing, trying to second guess Donatello now. "As if we were right there and he'd still--" he couldn't hold back an ironic, if not mildly histrionic, chuckle. "You always said you were the cute one, Mikey."  
  
Mike was at a loss for words, as he watched Leo. Unable and not knowing what to say, Mike slowly shook his head as he took a seat next to Leo at the table.  
  
Leonardo kept trying to contain the chuckles and snorts at his own ineptitude. "Well, now I know why Donatello looked so disappointed! I wasn't supposed to be anywhere but busy with his notes.”  Another inappropriate burble came out before a small sobbed, "I'm such a fool."  
  
"We all make mistakes, Leo. It's learning not to make them again that's important." Mikey said trying to be supportive and just comforting to his eldest brother.  
  
Leo took what comfort he could. "We'll learn faster when we can talk to Don. Anything else is just speculation for now," nods a little wildly but breathes easier. He glanced around trying to distract himself, legs crossing under the table, eyes still a bit too tight without the mask. "Aren't you eating? I didn't mean to distract you from food."  
  
"I'll eat later, Leo. Right now, we need to talk with Donnie." Mikey said. Standing up, he offered Leo a hand. A small smile on his face.  
  
Leo's face gave a flicker of a perplexed expression before taking the offered hand without hesitation. He stood from the table nodding, before being able to return an uncertain smile of his own.  
  
With a small chuckle, Mike's smile grew. "Let's go see Donnie." With those words on his lips, Mikey headed to Raph's room, knowing that’s where Don would be.  
  
Leonardo let his youngest brother lead him, mouth gone dry and held in an uncertain line.  
  
Within minutes, Mikey reached Raph's bedroom door. Looking to Leo, he let out a large exhale before gently tapping at the door. "Raphie?" Mike asked politely.  
  
Raphael groaned stretching away from Don, surprised he'd fallen asleep so easily. He glanced at Don before rethinking what woke him and called out a response. His voice came even gruffer than usual, "Who’s z'at?"  
  
"Raphie, it's us. Mikey and Leo. Can we come in?" Mikey asked still being polite and even trying to sound cute and warm, hoping to get on his brother's good side.  
  
Don, however, had remained asleep. The pain meds now in his system helped to relax Donatello making it easier for him to rest.  
  
He tucked a blanket over Don then, called to the door, "Maybe I should just come out, yeah?" Raphael grabbed a belt and mask, then just tied the obi before tucking the mask next to Don’s hand with a cheeky grin. “Be back quick,” he said, before actually opening the door.  
  
Leo shifted carefully and settled himself at the sound of Raph’s voice, giving his face a last nervous rubbing. He knew that speaking with Raphael while worried only brought a sense of familiarity.  
  
A loud whine came from Mike at Raphael's words. "Awww, can't we come in?" He asked as he looked at Raph as his bother opened the door. "I wanna see how Donnie's doing."  
  
Raph appeared in the doorway, moving through with purpose, "Well, after  ya lemme get out ta pee ya knucklehead, sheesh. The door works, don't it?  Doing better than the turtle van. He fell asleep but, if he wakes up the sore spot on his jaw really seems to snap him out of it. I'm asking ya about it later, Leo."  With that, he rushed off.  
  
Leo blinked after him and "What do you mean about the Turtle Van door?" popped out before he could stop himself. He felt guilty about the sore jaw, but now, he was curious as well. "Oh, the accidental faceplant by foot." He did not want to explain in front of Mike how Donatello had finally figured out how to trigger a ticklish response out of him. His brothers had been trying for years now.  
  
With a worried frown, Mikey walked quietly into Raph's room. Like Raph said, Donnie lay sound asleep on the bed. Carefully Mike sat beside Don, checking over his brother’s face. The bruise stood out very clear against Don's olive toned skin. "Oh, ouch. Poor Donnie. That looks like it really hurts." Mikey said, feeling really sympathetic for Don.   
  
Leaning close, Leonardo winced at being able to trace each toe. He really hadn't even known he had connected until Don fell out of his bed. It really had developed a nasty color. Hopefully, it hadn't left any deeper lasting damage.  
  
Raphael hustled to the bathroom for his morning needs. He got suspicious and checked to make sure there was no blood on him. But, he’d been thrilled that it turned out turtles never had to worry about popping their cherries-- he and Case had to do a lot of net hunting for that! Luckily, from what he could tell, Don's biggest worry was that damn footprint. He cleaned up and flushed, eyes squinted in ire as he headed back for a moment of Leo's attention.  
  
Seeing the bruise, Leo's words from a few moments ago popped back into Mike's brain.  "Wait? How could you accidentally face plant Don with your foot?" Mike asked with a frown as he looked right at Leo.  
  
Leo's eyes widened. He knew better than to tell Michelangelo-- who could be triggered to get tickled from a distance with just the right finger-waggling-- that Donatello had finally figured out how to tickle their impervious leader. He kept eyes locked on Don's bruise, "It was an involuntary knee jerk." Leo's hindbrain was screaming, 'Don't make eye contact! He'll want to get revenge!' and the leader agreed with it.  
  
Mikey, however, wasn't fooled at all. He knew Leo was straight up lying! He could see it more clearly now that Leo's mask wasn't on.  "What are you hiding, Leo?" Mike said suspiciously, squinting one eye.  
  
Raphael grinned, enjoying watching Leo squirm. Mike never let anything go if he was sure their was a juicy detail to learn. Raphael stood on the far side of the cracked open door, just watching all the old tells in Leo's posture. A small tail twitch, the neck stiffening, that elbow angle. He really didn't think Leo would be able to hide anything.  
  
Leo thought hard, marshaling his excuses like battle worn armor. "I really don't think you want exact details of last night." He tried to sound firm and felt he succeeded.  
  
"Spill it, Leo." Mike voice just as equally sternly firm as Leo words were, as he slowly stood. Mike, however, knew he had an advantage over Leo. He had seen Raph's shaded figure walk up through the white fogged glass in the middle of the door. Raphael had yet to come in so Mike knew he was listening in and no doubt ready to catch Leo if he tried to 'flee'. To put it bluntly; Leo's screwed.  
  
Disconcerted, at Mike's sharpened look, Leo took a step back, "If you must know, Donnie has a thing for..." he swallowed and betrayed his genius brother for a second-- or was it third?-- time in twenty-four hours. "He likes to _lick_." He started to back up for the door.  
  
Raphael had his hand clamped over his mouth, noise stifled and a foot across the rest of the door that his frame hadn't already blocked. He leaned away from the glass inset in the door. Leonardo didn't need to know he was there until too late. He was defending Don's honor after all. He contained the rude snigger that threatened to bubble up with ruthlessly trained stealth.  
  
Utter shock crossed Mike's face, his eye ridges rising as he looked to Donnie. Then, ever so slowly, back to Leo. "Donnie? Licking? Licking wh-? Wait..." Mike said softly, his expression turning from shock to utter amusement. A lecherous grin on his face. "Now, I know I really missed some fun." Mike said with a cheeky smirk as he looked back to Don.  
  
Eyes popping, Leo hissed at Mike, "Not that!" How did their youngest manage to be such.... "You **perv**!" He yanked the door open and ran nose first into the rim of Raph's shell. "Ah-," he couldn't help one sharp cry before the world developed gray streamers and black spots as he fumbled around the other edge of the door. "Raff-i-el, yugh dic," the words came out around the hand clamped to his throbbing nares.  
  
Raphael hadn't planned that but, he ended up doubled over braced against his knees to wordlessly laugh. He tried not to gasp too loudly as he attempted to fill his lungs again.  
  
Mike however said nothing as he watched Leo turn and walk right out the door, the smirk still on his face. Sure enough, Raph nailed Leo. Unable to contain it, Mike bust out laughing, having to sit on the bed to keep from falling down. "Oh, the pain... my side!" Mike laughed un-subtly holding his sides with his arms.  
  
Reduced to rubbing his nose, all Leo could do was glare at his two mocking siblings.  
  
From the sudden noise and the slight jerk on the bed, Donatello awoke with a start. Looking towards the noise with unfocused, sleep deprived eyes Don snarled. "Damn it guys! Do that to me one more time and I'm super glueing you all to your beds!"  
  
Leonardo's sense of outrage leapt to the defense of multiple compiled indignities. "I can't even _sleep_ in my room yet!" his scathing reply, in no way, came out pitched in the intimidating tone he intended.  
  
Raphael's choked laugh forced it's way out with a slight mewl. He needed to just _shut up_ for Don's sake. But, somehow that wasn’t how things were working out.  
  
"Then, use my room! **Use the Dojo!** I don't care..." Donatello snarled at first then, finished with a tired mumble, as he refluffed the pillow and laid his head down. "Not my problem." he said softly with a yawn and a sigh.  
  
All laughter gone, Mikey looked to Don with slightly frightened eyes. "Sorry, Donnie." he said as softly as a church mouse.  
  
With a final snort, Raphael reached in and snagged Mike's sea green arm. "Okay, Don's made that an order; let's go laughing boy," his voice rough but gentle. Pulling Mike close, he slung an arm over his shoulder.  
  
Leo blinked in shock. Okay, waking Don is bad but, usually he had more helpful suggestions. He continued to peer around the door in shock as Raph snagged his arm.  
  
Raphael continued to snicker under his breath as he moved his brothers to a minimum safe distance.  
  
Mike went quietly without a fuss. He wasn't stupid enough to piss off their sleep deprived genius.  
  
"You better keep them quiet, or it’s your shell I'm super glueing first to **my** bed." Donatello mumbled as he fell asleep again.  
  
Raphael smirked with a horny gleam until they walked past Don's room. "Wow, that love potion number nine smell musta been poring out of him fer a while," the smell easily drifting out from Donatello's bedroom as they passed it.  
  
Leo blushed, remembering his earlier attempt to find a bed, "You have noo idea," he muttered. He gave Raph a curious glance as they headed towards the garage.  
  
" _Holy Hell!_ No wonder you two got all hot and heavy with Don!!" Mikey said. The effects of the scent left him forced to cover his mouth and nose as he rushed past Don's room in order to keep his head about him. He even jumped down to the first floor trying to get as far away, as fast as he could, from the smell in Don's room.  
  
Raphael snorted with a smug look as he took in Leo's rueful expression, then slapped him on the back, "Ya guys **gotta** join me in the garage and see this. I couldn't make this up if I _tried_ ," with that he hopped down to the first level. "Hey, Mikey-- wait up!" he called in light tone, following.  
  
Leo blinked after Raph with an irate look. Rolling his eyes, he hopped down and followed slower, then gave a glance back to Don's doorway.  
  
Mikey just had to get away from that _smell_. That all too sweet and salty aroma that aroused instincts in him that he really didn't want woken. Hearing Raph's call, Mikey paused to let him catch up then followed him to the garage. "See what?" he asked as he followed.  
  
Raphael just popped through the garages smaller walk in and pointed mutely with his chin. Leaning back, he encouraged his leadbutt leader to hurry up, "Buddy, you had not a chance of handling stubborn Don last night any other way." Going in, he lead the way around the Turtle Van and bent over to pick up the thumb length metal washer with a burnished to makeshift screwdriver flatness.  
  
Jogging in the smaller door of the hanger style pair they used to separate the garage mess from the rest of the lair; Leo came to a full stop with a small shiver of fear seeing the results of their genius during the last lonely and determined night inside the van.   
  
"You guys think you could put the door back on the van with -just this- straight-headed? Don pried it off whacked out of his gourd. I'm pretty sure if he didn't have the bruise ta snap him out of it, I'd have had nothing to get Donnie rebooted enough ta talk like -Him- dis mornin'. I can't imagine he's gonna be better tonight. But, that thing looks nasty enough and I ain't spent years beating the crap outta guys who think they own women ta keep poking his chin raw. I ain't gonna try." He gave them both an unusually solemn and world-wearied look.  
  
"Wow." Leo had no clue anything in the van could scrub a washer flat enough to give a useful edge for the heavier bolts inside the hinges. The shock of the view let him miss a bit of Raph's continuing rant.  
  
"Holy shit!! Donnie did all this?! That's it, I'm packing a bag and going to April's for a few nights." Mike said, dead seriously, with a small shake of his head. This hit just too crazy for Mike, how it was Donnie who did this! DONNIE? Now that his head wasn't filled with arousal, Mike wanted no part in this.   
  
Leo transferred his shocked gaze to Mike, "What? You were complaining a different tune earlier! This is Donatello, we can't just abandon him. He needs a bit more supervision than that," his critical tone underscored how unsettled the entire situation had gotten for them all. The hand motions of a sword-wielder cut through the internal tension and redefined life goals.  
  
"I'm **not** sticking around, Leo. I don't want the chance to occur that I'd screw him, too. Sides’ after last night, I think he'd be back to normal now, seeing how I think you two already knocked him up." Mikey said bluntly, using a serious tone. Mike wasn't going to back down in his decision to leave for a few days to clear up his head.  
  
With a scowl, Raphael darted into the fray."Just shut it, Leo! Donnie said he'd wanted us ta have more options than dealing with this shit. Mikey is smart enough ta let it go, instead of trying to cut it off at the tail. He's probably smarter than both of us combined, at this point. Donnie's got enough on his plate without blaming himself for this going down." Since arguing with Leonardo had been his modus operandi for years, it took a moment for the **full** ramifications of Mikey's objections to register in his prepped and categorized response. Then, his face wiped of all emotions before he turned to the sea green turtle. "Why'dya think he'd-- we'd- itdjya--  uh" his voice stuttered to a stop. A single emerald finger mutely tried to express the cosmic enormity of the point and failed utterly. A slowly drawn out grin, let all the scowl drop from his face as he fumbled a last thought out, " _Really?_ "  
  
"Thank you, Raph. And yes, I really do think 'cause, I noticed Donnie really smells similar to April when she gets frisky each month. But, you won't really find out till tonight if he goes all sex minded on you." Mike said, not backing down in his tone or seriousness.  
  
"Oh, when Case slaps her on the ass... But, ya don't think the smell is from the slap anymore." Raphael said as he raised his hand, using his index finger as a point. The finger crumpled into the rest of the fist as Raphael looked chagrined, "I don't have a chance with Donnie after this is over, guys. He's gonna kill me fer doing stupid crap like  that--- just you watch."  
  
In Raphael's room, Donatello stirred with a slight moan. It seemed no matter how hard he tried, sleep wouldn't be granted to him. This time, it was by the need to relieve his bladder. And the fact that Raphael wasn't sleeping by his side. ‘Where did that testy turtle go?’ Don thought to himself as he slowly stood, walking out of Raphael's room.  
  
Leonardo had been ready to smirk at Raphael learning about Don's fertile smell but, the thrilled expression helped him consider things a little differently-- later though, he could just think about that later. Rolling eyes at Raph, he wrapped his guilt about him and waded in, "I don't think you can mess up more than Don or me last night. And, I won't lie to him about it. He needs me to help him plan out whatever happens next."  
  
Raphael rolled his eyes, "Yeah Fearless, just what Donnie needs. We ain't in charge of planning, we're helping us be a different family than **your** uptight principals are comfortable with! And it's **fine**! Cause we only got each other, and if we finally have something as _ordinary_ as sex go on then we just better be ready to have something as obvious as kids be the result. We can figure it out, alright?"  
  
"Raph?" Donatello tried to call out after he had relieved himself in the up stairs bathroom. Looking over the railing, Don was quiet as he listened for any reply. "Raph?" he called out softly again. His jaw still bothered him, even after the strong pain killers.  
  
Mikey who had stopped closer to the door, turned his head towards the main lair. He thought he had heard something. After a minute, he shrugged and looked back to his brothers. "It would be nice to have some little ones around here." Mikey said, a little excited about the idea. "Heh, who knows, maybe the same thing could happen to any one of us, any time now; going into heat. We are getting older."  
  
Leonardo's heart skipped a beat hearing Mike's gently eager tone. Then, froze in his chest at his final musings, "WHAT? No. **Just No.** The Lair needs a real cell and you can lock me down. I, _especially_ , can't be out to get my weapons." Arms swinging in full negative, he stumbled back a step or two. This could not be suddenly happening, turtles only took about 5 years to mature. They had to be too old for this!  
  
Raphael smirked, unable to skip the dig, “We're finally getting older but, looks like we already figured out Leo's kink."  
  
Hearing noises from the garage, Donatello slowly made his way there. "Guys?" he called out softly again.  
  
Leo scowled back with a snort, before barking out in his best leader tone, "As if you hadn't already thought that for years!" He shrugged, "Anyways, it's not the blades; I just feel too undressed without them. It's just how **natural** I feel having them close. If I'm not thinking straight, that is a real hazard." With a self-conscious mutter, he added, "besides it's the _katas_ which really let me feel every muscle; I enjoy that much." His head tilted and a listening look came to him.  
  
"Chill, Leo. I said it could, not it will." Mikey said, raising his arms in peace to try to calm Leo. That's when Mikey heard the noise again. Turning his head, he looked back into the lair and noticed Donnie walking towards him. "Donnie?" Mikey said, concerned, as he went to him.  
  
Raphael, grinned, "Sounds like me out busting bone-heads." Hears Mike call for Don, "Oh, shoot." He appreciated a decently frank talk with Leo but, needed to be able to concentrate so signed a cut off to Leo.  
  
Giving a few choice Japanese curses, Leo motioned Raph off and hurried to closed the door on the van to minimize the look of the damage.  
  
Walking to Don, Mikey checked him over. "You okay, Donnie? You should be in bed sleeping." Mikey said softly helping Donnie over to the couch. "Leo! Dude, shut up for a few minutes," he said, looking to the garage with a frown.  
  
Don didn't fight it as Mikey lead him to the couch. He was just happy to be around his family. Someone comforting.  
  
"Oh, bite me," Leo made sure to grumble as a loud scathing release of mood before also heading out to check on Don.  
  
"Hey, we wanted ta let ya get sleep." Raph called softly, as he trailed after the attentive Mike.   
  
Hearing Raph, Donnie perked up a little bit, though it he clearly was fighting against sleep.  
  
Mikey only looked to Raphael. Perhaps, it was best if Raph handled Donnie right now.  
  
Raphael hurried over once he saw Mike hesitate, "Hey, Donnie, we was just sorting out why ya hadn't stayed in the van. But, Mikey's decided ta bunk over at April's while Leo and I stay here wit ya. Man, ya still look wiped." He started to feel more worried about Donnie having to deal with this kind of physical stress.  
  
Catching up to the group by the couch, Leo glared at Raphael. His brother seemed determined to erase any form of subtle in dealing with Donatello at all.  
  
Now that Raph was so close Donnie started to feel better, safer and he wasn't sure why. He just did. Maybe the drug or hormones weren't all out of his system yet? Reaching out, Donnie gently took hold of Raph's arm, and rested his head against it. The whole time Don said not one word, exhaustion clear on his face.  
  
Mike also worried for Donnie. He had never seen him act like this, and it scared him. So much, Mike had to fight with himself to keep from crying.  
  
Raph ignored Leo's obviously jealous stare, "I think we can all walk ya back to my room, Don. Mike can pack in a bit."  
  
Leaning close to the youngest turtle, Leo rubbed a hand on his shell softly. "He's going to be fine. He seems to get tired easy but, I think he's been sleeping poorly from bad dreams and worry for a while. Sensei’s been telling me to let him rest."  
  
With a soft whimper, Don softly shook his head. He didn't want to walk back to the room. He felt better out here, it was cooler and larger then the bedroom.  
  
Mike was still trying his best not to cry, as he watched Don, but the soft whimper broke what little strength he had left.Tears fell from his eyes as he quickly held onto Donnie.  
  
Giving Leo a haggard grin, Raph shrugged. He'd been doing fine for a second there! He folded himself over his two brother's and tried to be comforting. "It'll be okay," his voice muttered the desperately rough reassurance. "Whatever it is, we gonna pull through, kay?"  
  
Mikey nodded his head, the tears streaming down his face as he held on to Donatello.  
  
Leo just stared at his brothers for a minute, feeling his heart ache, "okay, let's just get comfy here.” He turned on a heel and fetched a pile of blankets from the closet. Then, grabbed a water resistant vinyl roll Splinter liked to keep just inside the door for winter and spring. He plunked a blanket still folded over the uncomfortable wood bar and started to dump the vinyl out, "Hey, push the table up next to the couch... we can extend the space." He mutely helped as a makeshift bed came together for their needs.  
  
Raphael helped settle blankets on the couch before lounging next to Don on the makeshift bed.  
  
Finding his own comfortable spot, on the far side from Raph, Mikey settled himself to sleep.  
  
Leonardo watched his brothers settle in and remembered them all as kids when they would beg Splinter for the chance to bunk together. He knew this changed everything but, it felt so familiar. Quietly he watched his team, his brothers, and knew they were even closer from the last night. Crawling in beside Donatello, he grinned, this didn't seem the shock he has feared. It felt like home.  
  
Though exhausted, Don felt happy being surrounded by the warming comfort of his brothers and within moments he found asleep again. Quite quickly, the peaceful comfort spread to them all, drawing the rest into soothing sleep. 


End file.
